Verschwundene Pfade
by morgen
Summary: Miss Parker jagt Jarod und stößt auf unerwartete Hindernisse.
1. Verschwundene Pfade Teil 1

Short Cut: Miss Parker jagt Jarod und stößt auf unerwartete Hindernisse

Spoiler: spielt nach THE ISLE OF THE HAUNTED

Darsteller: Sydney, Jarod, Miss Parker, Broots

E- mail: Hinweise: Die hier beschriebenen Personen sind das geistige Eigentum von TNT, NBC und 20th Century Fox, gehören somit leider nicht mir, sondern den genannten Firmen. Die folgende Geschichte verfolgt keine kommerzielle Ziele.

Bemerkung: Dies ist mein erster Fanfic, daher hoffe ich auf tapferes Feedback eurerseits. Schreibt mir eure KritikenÄnderungsvorschläge oder einfach was euch aufgefallen ist. Denkt dran, nur wenn ihr mir meine Fehler aufzeigt, kann ich sie ändern und euch bessere Geschichten präsentieren. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

**VERSCHWUNDENE PFADE**

Teil 1

**26. Mai; 02:55**

**Delaware, Blue Cove**

**Miss Parkers Haus**

_Den Raum, in dem sie stand, erkannte Miss Parker nur mühsam. Das schummrige Licht verzerrte ihre Wahrnehmung. „Engelchen. Ich habe dich immer geliebt." Sagte der Mann vor ihr. Er hatte kein Gesicht. Waren es seine Worte? Als wenn sich ein Nebel verzog erkannte sie ihren Vater vor sich. Meinte er die Worte, die er sprach oder war es wieder nur eine ... Nein, sie konnte die Wahrheit in seinen Augen lesen. Sie glaubte ihm. „Daddy!" Nur zittrig und weinerlich verließen die Worte ihren Mund. "Was hast Du mein Engelchen?" Er stand immer noch vor ihr. Sie blickt erneut zu ihm hoch ... sein Gesicht ... vor ihr stand Mr. Raines. _

Ein Geräusch machte sich bemerkbar, sie hörte es wie durch einen Schleier. Das Geräusch wurde immer lauter. Wo kam es her? Sie wachte auf. Verdammt, Sie hatte doch Anweisung gegeben sie nicht anzurufen. Hätte ich doch nur den Stecker gezogen. Das allerdings brachte jetzt auch nichts mehr. Typisch Centre sie zu einer Zeit zu stören zu der normale Menschen meist bereits schliefen. Normale Menschen gab es die überhaupt noch in ihrem Umfeld? Sie stand müde auf und ging Richtung Telefon und nahm ab. „Was?"

„Sie klingen ein wenig, aggressiv Miss Parker." Meldete sich eine ihr gut bekannte Stimme.

„Kein Wunder wenn Sie einen um diese Zeit noch stören! Was wollen Sie denn diesmal?" Knurrte sie in den Hörer.

„Nur mit Ihnen reden." Reden, wenn sie das schon hörte, der wollte doch sonst nie ‚reden'.

„Ach wollten Sie das. Na dann schießen Sie mal los."

„Kann ein Engel auch mit gestutzten Flügeln fliegen?"

„Wollen Sie mich verar..." Es klickte in der Leitung, bevor sie den Satz beenden konnte. Verdammt, was hatte das schon wieder zu bedeuten. War ihr Tag denn nicht schwer genug gewesen? Sie schmiss sich erneut auf das Bett. Sie versucht die Worte, ihren Traum aus ihren Gedanken zu verbannen und wieder einzuschlafen. Der Traum. Hing er mit den Ereignissen gestern zusammen? Jarod hatte wirklich ein Talent dazu sie immer dann zustören, wenn sie die Ruhe brauchte. Warum musste er ihr das immer wieder antun. Unruhig schlief sie wieder ein.

**26.Mai; 06:00**

**Massachusetts, Boston**

**Flughafen**

Eine nette Dame überreichte ihm das Ticket.

„Ihr Ticket!"

„Oh. Danke"

„Ich wünsche Ihnen noch eine angenehme Reise."

Sie wunderte sich schon lange nicht mehr über die Leute, die an ihren Stand kamen. Doch dieser Mann war wirklich seltsam. Er war wie ... weggetreten.

Beinahe hätte er sein Ticket vergessen. Das wäre wohl der Höhepunkt dieses chaotischen Tages geworden. Übermüdet ging er durch die Sicherheitsschranke und ... es piepste. Natürlich das musste ja sein! Nachdem er alle Taschen gelehrt hatte, konnte er unbehelligt ein weiteres mal hindurch gehen. Langsam sammelte er die einzelnen Gegenstände wieder ein.

**26. Mai; 07:37**

**Delaware, Blue Cove**

**Centre, Technikraum**

Unruhig, fast nervös fummelte Broots an seinem Hemd. Die quietsch bunten Farben stachen einem in den Augen, allerdings schien Broots das nicht zu irritieren. „Kann ich Ihnen irgendwie helfen Broots?"

„Nein. Es ist nur ... " Noch immer zupfte er an seinem Hemd. „Es ist nur ... Debbie. Seit einiger Zeit ... ist sie ... ist sie so ... gereizt, unausgeglichen ... "

„ ... geladen, fuchsig, zänkisch? Machen Sie sich nichts draus Broots. Sie wird erwachsen. Sie ist ein Teenanger, die durchlaufen seit Generationen solch eine Phase der ... "

Mit einem plötzlichen Stoß flog die Tür auf. „Gibt es was neues von Jarod?" Allein durch ihr Auftreten schrumpfte Broots um einige Zentimeter. Diese Frau beängstigte ihn. In einem Moment konnte sie mitfühlend und hilflos sein, im nächsten besaß sie einen unzerstörbaren Panzer aus Eis. Und in beiden Zuständen war sie unerträglich.

„Nein Miss Parker." Antwortete Sydney, der sich von ihr nicht so schnell einschüchtern ließ.

„Dann arbeiten Sie gefälligst und halten hier kein Kaffeekränzchen ab." Genauso ruckartig wie sie erschienen war, verschwand Miss Parker wieder.

„Was sollte das denn?" Wand sich der Techniker an Sydney.

„Vermutlich hängt das mit Ihrem Besuch bei ihrem neuen Vater(1)," Unbewusst musste er schmunzeln. „wenn man das so nennen darf, zusammen. Sie wissen doch, was sich Raines gestern geleistet hat. Miss Parker wird sich schon wieder einkriegen." Das Treffen mit ihrer neuen ‚Familie' musste Miss Parker schwer genug gefallen sein, doch die Form, die Raines ihr gegenüber angeschlagen hatte, brachte das Fass offensichtlich zum Überlaufen.

„Hoffentlich." Hörte er Broots stöhnen. Sie hatten alle unter der neuen Ordnung im Centre zu leiden.

**26. Mai; 05:45**

**Colorado, Denver**

**Vor dem Flughafen**

Der Flug verlief entspannend und Jarod hatte sich etwas ausruhen können. Die letzten Tage hatten jedoch deutliche Spuren hinterlassen, er brauchte dringend Schlaf. „Kluger Mann sorgt vor." Sagte er leise sich selbst. Er winkte ein Taxi herbei, nannte dem Fahrer die Adresse und ließ sich entspannt in den Rücksitz fallen.

Das Hotel, welches er schon vorher gebucht hatte, lag direkt im Grünen, ideal um neue Kraft zu tanken. Das Zimmer hatte eine gute Aussicht, Täler und sanft Bergkuppen umschlossen einander, flossen in einander über. Erschöpft ging er in das kleine Bad.

_Eine Hand berührte ihn. Sie lag auf seiner Wange, als gehörte sie dort hin, als wäre sie ein Teil von ihm. Er konnte nicht sehen, woher die Hand kam. Nebel legte sich über seine Augen. Er genoss diese Berührung. Sie war warm. Vertraut. ... Er versuchte seine Umgebung zu erfassen, doch es war vollkommen still. Keine Bewegung ging durch den Raum. Nicht einmal ein Lufthauch war zu spüren. Nur die Hand auf seiner Wange. ... Ein warmer Hauch näherte sich ihm. Er öffnete die Augen ..._

Mit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er die Decke an. Was war das? Es war keiner seiner üblichen Alpträume. Er verspürte keine Angst, der Traum erdrückte ihn nicht wie sonst. Nur die Erinnerung an den Traum sagte ihm, dass er nicht einfach nur aufgewacht war. Er konnte die Wärme, das brennende Gefühl auf seiner Wange noch spüren. ... Jarod versucht sich die Szene noch einmal vor die Augen zu holen. Die Berührung löste etwas in ihm aus. Ein Gefühl, dessen er sich lange nicht mehr bewusst war ... Etwas vertrautes, wie aus einer anderen Zeit.

**26. Mai; 13:56**

**Delaware, Blue Cove**

**Centre, Miss Parkers Büro**

Sie konnte den Anruf von Jarod nicht vergessen. Was bezweckte er mit dem seiner Frage. Miss Parker stand auf und schaute aus dem Fenster. Sie nahm den Ausblick nicht wahr. Ihre Gedanken kreisten noch immer um die letzte Nacht. Den Traum. Den Anruf. Sie wusste, was den Alptraum verursacht hatte. Der Tod ihres Vaters ... ihres Onkels hatte sie mehr mitgenommen, als sie jemals zugeben würde. Raines und ihr Bruderherz waren da keine große Hilfe. Ihr liebenswerte Familie schien sogar Gefallen daran zu haben sie noch zusätzlich zu belasten. So wie Jarod. Er liebte es sie nächtens aus dem Bett zu klingeln und ihr Fragen zu stellen. Oder offenbar sinnlose Sätze. Was bezweckte er mit seinem letzten Anruf. Welche Bedeutung hatte seine Worte diesmal. Langsam hatte sie diese Spielchen satt. Konnte er sich nicht einen anderen dafür suchen? Sie musste zugeben, dass die nächtlichen Anrufe ein Ziel besaßen. Seine Spielchen brachten immer Licht in das Dunkel ihrer Vergangenheit. Doch warum konnte er nicht einfach sagen was er wusste. Diese Spielchen belasteten sie. Sie würde es nicht unter der schlimmsten Folter gestehen, doch die Mitternachtsgespräche befreiten unterdrückte Gefühle und Gedanken. Erinnerungen, die sie vergessen wollte stiegen wieder auf. Brachen sich ihren Weg. Ich hasse ihn! Ging ihr durch den Kopf. Ein Klopfen an der Tür machte ihren Gedankengängen ein Ende.

„Was?" Sie drehte sich Richtung Tür.

„Miss Parker?" Broots trat schüchtern ins Büro. „Wir haben eine Nachricht von Jarod."

„Wo ist dieser Mistkerl?" Fragte Miss Parker schroff, als wäre Broots an allem Schuld. Sie war einfach nur wütend auf Jarod ... Sich selbst.

„Wir bekamen eine Mail aus Harvard, anscheinend ist Jarod dort Professor."

„Wie hoch ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er immer noch da ist?"

„Eher gering, wie es aussieht war es ein Programm, das die Mail automatisch zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt abgeschickt hat."

„Sagen Sie der Flugbereitschaft bescheid, wir brauchen einen Jet."

„Ähm Miss Parker?"

„Was?" Ihre schlechte Laune wurde durch Broots nicht unbedingt gehoben.

„Sie sollten sich folgendes ansehen." Broots gab ihr ein Blatt Papier.

„Was soll ich damit?" Erst da sah sie, dass es der E- Mail- Ausdruck war. Unter dem kurzen Text erkannte sie das Bild ihres Vaters. Sie las die Botschaft. _Fliegt Engelchen auch ohne Schutz von Oben?_ Was sollte das? Sie überlegte kurz ... Der Anruf! Konnte es sein ... Nein, dass war nur wieder eines seiner Spielchen. Ihr Vater war ... Sie nahm sich zusammen. „Geben Sie die Abflugszeit an Sydney weiter."

„Was soll er an mich weitergeben?" Erkundigte sich der genannte den Raum betretend.

**26. Mai; 15:23**

**Massachusetts **

**Harvard University**

„Jarod erwähnte, dass jemand hier erscheinen und nach ihm fragen würde." Erklärte ein ziemlich großer dunkelhaariger Mann, der Miss Parker, Sydney und Broots über den Campus führte.

„Er war hier einer der Hausmeister."

„Scheint, als würde ihr Wunderknabe sich neuerdings für Dreck interessieren." Stellte Miss Parker trocken fest.

Verwundert schaute er sie an. „Vielleicht verfolgt er aber auch ein Ziel, wie sich in eine bestimmte Gesellschaftsschicht zu versetzen." Miss Parkers Gereiztheit konnte nicht nur von Raines Wortwahl herrühren. Sie musste noch eine andere Ursache haben. Eine die mit Jarod zu tun hatte.

„Natürlich, Dr. Freud muss gleich wieder einen tieferen Sinn in dem allen erkennen können."

„Ich soll Ihnen das hier geben." Mischte sich, einen Zettel aus der Jackentasche ziehend, ihr Begleiter ein. „Er meinte Sie wüssten etwas damit anzufangen."

Miss Parker riss ihm den Zettel aus den Händen._ „Können Sie noch fliegen?"_ Diese Worte kamen ihr bekannt vor. Wie sollte Sie die Worte deuten? Hatte es etwas mit ihr oder ihrem Vater zu tun? Verstand sie die Worte falsch. _Mach dir nichts vor! Du verstehst die Worte nicht mal annähernd._ Sie versuchte die Gedanken herunter zu schlucken. Und wenn, was machte das jetzt noch? Sie reichte Sydney den Zettel und meinte so kalt sie konnte. „Scheint, als hätte die Laborratte Ihnen ein Rätsel hinterlassen."

Dieser ließ sich nicht irritieren. „Ich denke das Rätsel bezieht sich eher auf Sie Miss Parker." Unbeeindruckt von ihrem Blick wandt er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder ihrem Führer zu. „Können Sie uns den Bereich zeigen, an dem Jarod hauptsächlich gearbeit hat?"

„Oh, die Uni war sein Beschäftigungsfeld. Wissen Sie er war hier nur Aushilfe, doch wenn Sie wollen zeige ich Ihnen seinen Spind. Folgen Sie mir." Der Mann geleitete die Gruppe zu einem Raum. Miss Parker drückte gerade die Klinke herunter, als er sie etwas unsicher unterbrach.

„Ähm? Miss, das ist der Herrenumkleideraum," Er zeigte auf Piktogramm auf der Tür. „sie dürfen da nicht rein."

Mit einem kalten Lächeln sah sie den Mann an. Es hatte vermutlich keinen Sinn sich zu streiten. „Okay, Broots, Syd sehen Sie nach was Sie finden. Ich werde solange hier draußen warten."

„Wozu brauchen die solange?" Fluchte Miss Parker auf dem Flur wartend. „Schon über eine Stunde sind die da drin!" Unbeherrscht klopfte sie an die Tür und ging rein. Der Raum war leer, kein Mensch zu sehen. „Was zu Teufel wird hier gespielt?" Sie öffnete die Tür, die sich am anderen Ende des Raumes befand.

**26. Mai; 16:30**

**Colorado, irgendwo im Rocky- Mountain- National- Park (RMNP)**

Die Blockhütte, vor welcher der Pickup hielt, hätte gut und gerne als Postkartenmotiv herhalten können. Jarod fand die Gegend einfach malerisch. Die hohen Tannen gaben dem Ganzen ein beruhigendes Licht, hier konnte man sich wirklich frei fühlen.

„Willkommen! Sie müssen der neue Ranger sein." Ein mittelgroßer Mann kam auf ihn zu, als er aus dem Wagen stieg.

„Japp, Jarod, Jarod Hillary."

„Freut mich Hank. Ich bin hier in der Parkverwaltung das Mädchen für alles."

„Sie kommen mir nicht wie ein Mädchen vor." Erwiderte Jarod etwas verwundert.

„Das ist ein Sprichwort. Sagen Sie nicht, Sie hätten das noch nie gehört."

Leicht beschämt, lächelt Jarod den Mann an. „Ich bin ziemlich isoliert aufgewachsen, da waren Sprichwörter nicht gerade an der Tagesordnung." Mit festen Schritten gingen sie gemeinsam auf die Hütte zu.

„Die Hütte bekommen Sie während Ihrer Tätigkeiten hier gestellt." Hank schloss die Tür auf. „Sie ist nicht sonderlich groß, aber bisher hat sich niemand beschwert."

„Danke. Sieht gemütlich aus." Die Einrichtung machte einen abgenutzten Eindruck, das Bett war durchgelegen und die Gardinen waren schmutzig grau, dennoch freute er sich hier einige Zeit bleiben zu können. Er mochte verlebte Räume, sie waren nicht so steril, so wie im Centre.

„Zum Erholen reicht es." Es traf anscheinend nicht Hanks Geschmack von schöner Wohnen.

„Gibt es viele Touristen, die sich in dieser Gegend verirren?"

„Fast jeder dritte, der raus geht, bekommt früher oder später Orientierungsprobleme, doch die meisten finden wieder zurück." Kopfschüttelnd übergab er ihm den Schlüssel. „Das liegt daran, dass die Leute nicht lesen können. Überall steht sie sollen die Wege nicht verlassen, aber sie können es einfach nicht lassen." Erklärte ihm Hank etwas verärgert, aber auch machtlos.

„Was ist mit denen, die nicht zurückfinden?"

„Die haben nur zwei Chancen. Entweder werden Sie von den Rangern früh genug gefunden, oder ... Denken Sie an Ihre restlichen Papiere, wenn Sie nachher Ihre Ausrüstung abholen."

„Könnte ich nicht auch gleich mitkommen, auspacken kann ich auch später."

„Okay, Folgen Sie mir unauffällig." Wenn er Jarod dabei nicht den Rücken zugedreht hätte, wäre ihm erneut ein großes Fragezeichen entgegen gesprungen.

Die Tür zum Büro des Leiters der Parkverwaltung stand offen, dennoch klopfte Jarod.

„Kommen Sie rein." Als er eintrat, sah er einen grauhaarigen, drahtigen Mann am Schreibtisch. Der Mann wirkte fremd in dem Raum, passte nicht in das Bild. Er wusste aus seinen Informationen über den Nationalpark und dessen Angestellten, das der Mann hinter dem Schreibtisch selbst einmal Ranger gewesen war. Das erklärte wohl sein deplacierte Wirkung. Jarod registrierte, dass er sich mit Bewerbungsformularen für Rettungssanitätern beschäftigte.

„Ich wollte nur die fehlenden Unterlagen für meine Einstellung abgeben."

„Und sie sind?" Der Mann schien etwas irritiert, fast ratlos.

„Ohähm. Entschuldigen Sie, ich hätte mich erst vorstellen sollen. Jarod Hillary." In dem Blick des Verwalters erkannte er Erinnerung aufflammen.

„Ich bitte um ihr Verständnis. Simon Niklas. Sie sind der neue Parkranger? Legen Sie ihre Papiere einfach dort hin." Er zeigte auf die einzige leere Ablage auf seinem Tisch. „In ihren Bewerbungsunterlagen stand, sie hätten eine medizinische Ausbildung. Wir haben zur Zeit nicht genügend Leute. Trauen Sie sich zu eine Weile ohne Sanitäter auszukommen?"

„Ja, doch benötige ich in Notfallsituationen einen zweiten Mann."

„Den bekommen Sie." Niklas nickte ihm zu. „Sie können die Tür auflassen."

Zurück in seinem Wagen zog Jarod ein rotes Notizheft aus seiner Jackentasche. Als er es öffnete, las er ein weiteres mal die Schlagzeilen. _Rettungsteam suchte in falschem Gebiet! Fahrlässigkeit tötet Bergsteiger_

**26. Mai; 18:52**

**Massachusetts**

**Harvard University**

Miss Parker war mehr als geladen. Sie hatte versucht Sydney und Broots ausfindig zu machen, hatte die Sweeper an den Campusausgängen postieren lassen, auf Sydneys Handy angerufen. Jedoch hatte sie nur die Mailbox erreicht, niemanden ausfindig machen können. Nichts. Die beiden waren wie vom Erdboden verschwunden. Sollte Jarod etwa dahinter stecken. Unwillkürlich unterdrückte sie den Gedanken. Jarod war alles zuzutrauen, aber die Entführung seines Mentors ...

Sie kämpfte sich zum Dekan durch. Irgendwie musste sie herausbekommen, wer dieser Typ war, der sich ihnen vorgestellt hatte, was Jarod mit dieser Sache zu tun hatte.

Ihre aufkommende Panik überspielte sie mit einem eisigen Lächeln. Eine Maske aus Stein setzte sich auf ihrem Gesicht fest. Es gelang ihr nicht vollständig die aufströmenden Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, doch schrie sie den Dekan wenigstens nicht an. Blieb ruhig und versuchte sich ihm gegenüber zu beherrschen. Sie war auf ihn angewiesen, auf seine Unterstützung in diesem Fall. „Meine Kollegen und ich suchen nach einem Mann namens Jarod. Hat dieser zufällig hier gearbeitet?"

„Ein Jarod White war bei uns als Hausmeister angestellt. Wenn sie allerdings mehr wissen wollen müssen Sie mit Sam sprechen. Warten Sie ich lasse ihn kommen."

Ein untersetzter Endfünfziger betrat das Büro des Dekans, der gelassen an seinem Schreibtisch saß und sie die letzten Minuten geflissentlich ignoriert hatte.

„Sie wollten mich sprechen Professor Klausen?"

„Nicht direkt, diese Dame möchte Ihnen einige Fragen zu Jarod stellen."

„Was genau hat Jarod hier gemacht?" Setzte Miss Parker gleich an, so unterkühlt und gleichgültig sie eben konnte.

„Warum interessieren Sie sich für Jarod? Der arbeitet schon seit über drei Monaten nicht mehr hier."

Miss Parkers Augen begannen zu funkeln. „Beantworten Sie meine Frage!"

Der Hausmeister betrachtete sie verwirrt, fuhr aber in ruhigen Ton weiter. „Er war von Beginn an nur als Übergangslösung gedacht, dennoch hat er überall Hand angelegt, wo Not am Mann war. Sonst kann ich Ihnen nicht viel sagen, außer, dass ihn wohl etwas bedrückt haben muss. Er war trotz seiner Offenheit anderen gegenüber immer in sich verschlossen."

„Der Mann, welcher für das Verschwinden meiner Männer verantwortlich sein dürfte, erwähnt etwas von einem Raumsystem. Jarod habe es erfunden?"

„Wir haben vor kurzem eine Nachricht von ihm bekommen, in der ein neues System bei der Raumplanung skizziert wurde. Es ist wie eine Wanderkarte angelegt, mit der Bemerkung ein Campus sei wie ein unübersichtliches Gelände."

„Kann es sein, dass der Entführer einer von ihren Leuten war?"

„Sie können mit ihnen reden, wenn Sie wollen, auch wenn ich mir nicht ... "

„ ...Sie sich nicht vorstellen können, dass sie etwas mit der Entführung zu tun haben." Ein falsches Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, als sie auf den Mann zu trat. „Ein Unbekannter hat meine Kollegen gekidnappt." Sie kam ihm gefährlich nahe, instinktiv ging der Hausmeister einen Schritt zurück. „Ich werde keine Spur ungeprüft lassen und die einzige Fährte, die ich bisher habe, sind ihr Leute. Wir könnten das ganze abkürzen, in dem Sie mir deren Akten geben."

Was zum Teufel sollte diese Show? Wer entführt schon einen Psychiater und einen Computerfreak? Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten? Welche Rolle spielte Jarod in diesem Theaterstück? Jarod! Das war nicht sein Stil. Aber warum dann diese Andeutungen? Sie versuchte sich auf die vor ihr liegenden Bilder der Uniangestellten zu konzentrieren. Ihre Gedanken schweiften erneut ab. Hatte Jarod wirklich etwas mit dem Verschwinden von Broots und Syd zu tun. Aber warum? Damit du ihn nicht verfolgen kannst. Ohne Hinweise könnte ich das auch mit den beiden nicht. Also warum? Warum sollte Jarod sie entführen lassen? Sie konnte sich einfach nicht drüber klar werden.

**27. Mai; 02:34**

**Massachusetts, Boston**

**Miss Parkers Hotelzimmer**

„_Engelchen?" Engelchen, wenn sie das schon hörte, so nannte er sie immer. Aber besonders, wenn er etwas von ihr wollte war sie sein Engelchen. „Ja, Daddy?" Seit dem Tod ihrer Mutter(2) redeten sie auf diese Weise. Stets in Andeutungen, ihre Gefühle verbergend ... hilflos. Eine Art Teufelskreis umgab sie. Wann immer sie mit einander sprachen. Es stand stets etwas zwischen ihnen und keiner ... keiner von ihnen beiden suchte diese Mauer einzureißen und den Graben zu überspringen. Sie hatten Angst. Angst die Mauer könnte zu hoch sein. Angst sie könnten in dem Graben ertrinken und ... und der andere würde nicht zur Rettung erscheinen. Daher ging das Spielchen weiter. Doch beide waren einander fremd trotz der Liebesbekundungen. Jeder von ihnen hoffte der andere meine es ernst ... und hinterfragte gleichzeitig seine eigenen Absichten. Meinte man es selbst überhaupt ernst? Die Frage nach dem WARUM war greifbar, aber sie waren blind und taub, trauten sich nicht zu fragen. Aus Angst. Angst einander zu verlieren ... einander zu finden. Sie war allein ..._

Miss Parker erwachte und musste schlucken. Das Zimmer war dunkel. Es war Nacht. Sie war allein ... der Traum kam ihr in die Erinnerung zurück. Ihr Vater ... Mr. Parker ... ihr Onkel ... Miss Parker schluckte erneut, als sie an ihren Vater dachte. Ihr Vater war Tod, der letzte aus ihrer Familie, der ihr etwas bedeutete. Sie war allein. Was hält dich noch im Centre ... Ein Geräusch weckt sie endgültig.

(1)IotH – Miss Parker nimmt sich selbst Blut ab, später vergleichen Sydney und Broots ihre Blutprobe mit dem Sperma ihres Vaters. Dabei stellt sich heraus, Mr. Parker kann nicht ihr Vater sein , sie aber dennoch mit ihm verwandt ist. Bei weiteren Nachforschungen entdecken sie in alten Centrearchiven, das Mr. Parker einen Zwillingsbruder hatte – Mr. Raines.

(2)Catherine Parker ist offiziell seit dem 13. 04. 1970 tot.


	2. Verschwundene Pfade Teil 2

Short Cut: Miss Parker jagt Jarod und stößt auf unerwartete Hindernisse

Spoiler: spielt nach THE ISLE OF THE HAUNTED

Darsteller: Sydney, Jarod, Miss Parker, Broots

E- mail: Hinweise: Die hier beschriebenen Personen sind das geistige Eigentum von TNT, NBC und 20th Century Fox, gehören somit leider nicht mir, sondern den genannten Firmen. Die folgende Geschichte verfolgt keine kommerzielle Ziele.

Bemerkung: So da hätten wir den zweiten Teil. Ich hoffe, er gefällt euch. Und wenn, dann würde ich mich jederzeit über Feedback freuen. g Also lest und schreibt.

**VERSCHWUNDENE PFADE**

Teil 2

**27. Mai; 02:34**

**Massachusetts, Boston**

**Miss Parkers Hotelzimmer**

„_Engelchen?" Engelchen, wenn sie das schon hörte, so nannte er sie immer. Aber besonders, wenn er etwas von ihr wollte war sie sein Engelchen. „Ja, Daddy?" Seit dem Tod ihrer Mutter(2) redeten sie auf diese Weise. Stets in Andeutungen, ihre Gefühle verbergend ... hilflos. Eine Art Teufelskreis umgab sie. Wann immer sie mit einander sprachen. Es stand stets etwas zwischen ihnen und keiner ... keiner von ihnen beiden suchte diese Mauer einzureißen und den Graben zu überspringen. Sie hatten Angst. Angst die Mauer könnte zu hoch sein. Angst sie könnten in dem Graben ertrinken und ... und der andere würde nicht zur Rettung erscheinen. Daher ging das Spielchen weiter. Doch beide waren einander fremd trotz der Liebesbekundungen. Jeder von ihnen hoffte der andere meine es ernst ... und hinterfragte gleichzeitig seine eigenen Absichten. Meinte man es selbst überhaupt ernst? Die Frage nach dem WARUM war greifbar, aber sie waren blind und taub, trauten sich nicht zu fragen. Aus Angst. Angst einander zu verlieren ... einander zu finden. Sie war allein ..._

Miss Parker erwachte und musste schlucken. Das Zimmer war dunkel. Es war Nacht. Sie war allein ... der Traum kam ihr in die Erinnerung zurück. Ihr Vater ... Mr. Parker ... ihr Onkel ... Miss Parker schluckte erneut, als sie an ihren Vater dachte. Ihr Vater war Tod, der letzte aus ihrer Familie, der ihr etwas bedeutete. Sie war allein. Was hält dich noch im Centre ... Ein Geräusch weckt sie endgültig.

Verschlafen nahm sie das Telephon zur Hand. „Was?" Einzelne Strähnen fielen ihr ins Gesicht, umständlich strich sie die vereinzelten Haare zur Seite.

„Hatten Sie einen angenehmen Traum?" Woher? ... Egal! Schlagartig kam sie vollständig zu Bewusstsein.

Sich im Bett aufrichtend gab sie ihrer Wut nach. „Wo sind Sydney und Broots?" Stumpf klangen die Worte in ihrem Kopf nach. Sie kam ihr töricht, bedeutungslos ... hohl vor.

„Das weiß ich nicht. Sind sie nicht bei Ihnen?" Seine Antwort klang ehrlich verwundert, doch darüber wollte sie nicht nachdenken.

„Nein, würde ich sonst fragen?" Genervt spie sie die Worte in den Hörer. „Warum haben Sie diesen Typen engagiert? Wieso sollte er die beiden entführen?" Sie war froh, dass sie bei den Fragen nicht stotterte ... dass er sie nicht sehen konnte. „Wollten Sie mir vor Augen halten, wie es ist allein zu sein?" Unhörbar fluchte sie. Das hatte sie eigentlich nicht sagen wollen, es war ihr einfach rausgerutscht. Sie hoffte, er habe es überhört.

„Sie müssen nicht allein sein Miss Parker. Keiner muss allein sein." Wieder solche kryptischen Sätze. In ihr höhnte es, _‚Keiner muss allein sein.'_. Sicherlich! Oder besaßen diese Worte eine andere Bedeutung? Sie unterdrückte ihre Zweifel und Hoffnungen.

„Selbst das Center kann Freundschaft und Liebe nichts entgegen setzen."

„Außer den Tod!" Entfuhr es ihr mehr als sarkastisch. Hatte sie das wirklich gesagt? Weshalb hatte sie nur das Gefühl bei jedem Gespräch mehr von sich Preis zu geben? Sogar mehr, als in dem kurzen Moment ...

Die ungewöhnliche Ruhe versetzte ihm einen Schlag. „Parker? Parker sind Sie noch dran?" Sie hatte doch nicht aufgelegt?

„Ja Jarod." Sie klang zerknirscht und abwesend.

„Der Tod wird von vielen als letzter Ausweg angesehen, er ist jedoch immer der falsche Weg." Er wusste, dass der Tod der beiden, der drei(3) wichtigsten Menschen in ihrem Leben sie mehr gegen das Center arbeiten ließen, als dafür.

„Das Center braucht Sie, es will Sie an sich binden, wie es mich an sich binden will. Sie müssen nicht in diesem Spiel gefangen bleiben. Sie können jederzeit gehen, Schluss machen." Unwillkürlich musste er an ihre letzte Zusammenkunft denken(4). An ihre Suche, ihre Entdeckungen. Mit der Erinnerung tauchten die Bilder, die Gefühle wieder auf. Die Enttäuschung, die Beklemmung, die Angst ... die Hoffnung ... Die Stimme von Miss Parker riss in die Gegenwart zurück.

„Und so enden wie meine Mutter(5)?" Die Schärfe ihrer Worte überraschte ihn. „Sie haben mir vorhin nicht geantwortet. Wo sind Sydney und Broots?"

„Ich sagte doch bereits, ich wisse es nicht. Sind sie denn nicht bei Ihnen?" Da stimmte etwas nicht! Wieso wusste sie nicht, wo die beiden stecken?

„Aber Ihr Anruf." Hörte er da Verzweiflung heraus. Verzweiflung bei Miss Parker? Nein, dass konnte nicht sein.

„Was für ein Anruf?"

„Hören sie auf mit Ihren Spielchen! Sie haben mich letzte Nacht angerufen, dass sollten Sie nun wirklich wissen." Er hatte sie nicht angerufen, schon gar nicht letzte Nacht. Wie kam sie nur darauf? Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Er begann sich um Syd zu sorgen.

„Jarod!" War das Sorge in ihrer Stimme?

„Ich werd sehen, was ich tun kann." Er legte auf, um kurz darauf erneut zum Hörer zu greifen. Diesmal wählte er eine andere Nummer. Jarod kam nicht durch. Das Handy musste ausgeschaltet sein. Miss Parkers Worte hallten in ihm nach _‚Wo sind Sydney und Broots?'. _Er schrieb Sydney eine Nachricht, für den Fall, dieser käme morgen in sein Büro und lediglich der Akku seines Telephons war leer. Etwas in Miss Parkers Stimme ließ ihn jedoch stark daran zweifeln.

**27. Mai; 04:28**

**Delaware, Blue Cove**

**Centre**

Ein Schatten huschte durch die schwach erleuchteten Korridore. Es war absolut still, lediglich eine leise Stimme ging durch die Flure. „Miss Parker ... besorgt." Die Gestalt eines Mannes schlich um die Ecke Richtung Techroom. „Broots ... Angst." Die Stimme blieb ruhig, ohne eine Regung. Während die Gestalt einen Code in das Zahlenschloss eingab, hörte man ihn abgehackt weiter sprechen. Sein Gesicht verzog sich in Schmerz und Trauer, aber auch Hoffnungslosigkeit stand in seinen Zügen. „Jarod ... in Sorge ..." Der Mann verschwand im Inneren des Raumes. In dem Licht der Monitore spiegelte sein Gesicht die Gefühle, welche er empfand. „Sydney ... " Sein Gesicht entspannte sich und er begann zu tippen.

**27. Mai; 06:06**

**Colorado, RMNP**

**Jarods Blockhütte**

Die Dämmerung brach herein, als er aus seinem unruhigen Schlaf erwachte. Das Gespräch mit Miss Parker ging ihm erneut durch den Kopf. Er stand auf und noch vor dem Frühstück startete er den Laptop. Während der Computer hochfuhr, stellte er Milch auf. Er hatte gestutzt, als er das erste mal Apfelmus mit Vanillesauce auf der Speiskarte eines Cafes sah, doch es schmeckte. Außerdem war es ein guter Start in den Tag. „Sie haben Post!" Ertönte eine Stimme im Raum. Das Saucenpulver beiseite legend ging Jarod zum Computer und öffnete die Nachricht.

_Sydney und Broots okay. CJ_(6)

Er lächelte. Unter der kurzen Nachricht befand sich eine angehangene Datei. Er klickte auf den Button um sie zu öffnen. Unvermittelt klang eine weitere Stimme aus den Lautsprechern.

„_Haben Sie die beiden?"_

„_Ja, war nicht so schwer sie festzusetzen. Hab gehört, die Frau habe die Leute in der Uni ganz schön auf Trapp gehalten."_

„_Das ist typisch für sie, wenn sie nicht weis, was los ist, wird sie ungemütlich."_

„_Wann soll ich die beiden wieder laufen lassen?"_

„_Ich ruf in ein paar Tagen erneut an. Bis dahin verhalten Sie sich ruhig."_

Er konnte es nicht fassen, Miss Parker hatte recht. Broots und Syd waren entführt worden. Aber warum? Wiederholt spielte er das Gespräch ab. Die Stimme; er kannte diese Stimme. Jarod hatte die Stimme schon einmal gehört, er konnte nur nicht sagen woher. Tief einatmend versuchte er sich zu konzentrieren. Plötzlich stieg ihm ein unangenehmer, ekliger Geruch in die Nase. Es roch irgendwie angebrannt. Die Milch ... er hatte die Milch ganz vergessen. Zur Küchenzeile gehend sah er die Bescherung. Die Milch schäumte aus den Topf auf die heiße Herdplatte.

**27. Mai; 08:57**

**Massachusetts, Boston**

**Miss Parkers Hotelzimmer**

„_Bring mir Jarod." Wie oft hatte sie diesen Satz gehört. Er konnte ihn auch abwandeln, es blieb stets eine Forderung seinerseits, die sie zu erfüllen hatte. Er hatte viel verlangt. Sogar vor Mord war er nicht zurückgeschreckt_(7)_. Er liebte sie, dessen war sie sich immer sicher gewesen. Keiner konnte sie von dieser Überzeugung abbringen. Denn ... denn sie liebte ihn auch. „Daddy! Daddy, wer bin ich?" Warum verweigerte er ihr immer die Antworten? Antworten auf Fragen. Auf Fragen über sie ... ihre Mutter ... ihre Vergangenheit. Ihre Vergangenheit, die so eng mit Jarods verknüpft zu sein schien. Dennoch fühlte sie sich einsam ... allein ... _

Sie lag schief im Bett.Verschlafen wälzte sich Miss Parker zur Bettkante. Sie wusste, dass sie unruhig geschlafen haben musste. Sie hatte schon lange keinen sanften, ruhigen Schlaf mehr. Die letzte Nacht war sie noch aufgewühlter als sonst und genauso sah ihr Bett aus. Die nächtlichen Gedanken und Gefühle kamen wider hoch. Der Traum ... die Träume. Das Verschwinden von Sydney und Broots. Jarods Anruf. Jarod! Gestern war sie dazu bereit ihm die Schuld an allem zu geben. Er hatte sie angerufen. Ihr diese Frage gestellt. Wie immer, wenn er seine Spielchen mit ihr trieb. Sie war sich dessen sicher gewesen, vollkommen sicher. Wenn da nicht ... Wenn da nicht diese Überraschung in seiner Stimme gelegen hätte. Warum sollte er so tun, als käme diese Nachricht unerwartet. In Miss Parker arbeitete es. Hatte er sie überhaupt angerufen? In diesem Punkt war sie sich nicht mehr so sicher. Es war seine Stimme gewesen. Spielte er nur wieder? Nein. Er reagierte nicht einstudiert, es war echte Verwirrung, als sie den Anruf erwähnte. Aber wenn er sie nicht angerufen hatte, wer dann ...

Die Dusche half Miss Parker die vergangen Erlebnisse zu ordnen. Das Handtuch um sich schlingend nahm sie einen der Blöcke, die vom Hotel bereitgestellt wurden, und notierte sich die Geschehnisse des letzten Tages. Sie hatte einen nächtlichen Anruf bekommen. Vermutlich von Jarod, doch der stritt es ab. Also ein Unbekannter? Aber warum? Im Centre war eine E- mail aus Harvard eingegangen. Die Nachricht war nicht unterschrieben. Nichts kennzeichnete sie. Nichts wies darauf hin, dass Jarod sie verfasst hatte. Zumindest in diesem Punkt war sich Miss Parker allerdings sicher. Die Mail kam von Jarod. Ein Hausmeister ... zumindest hatte er sich als ein solcher ausgegeben, führte sie über den Campus. Mit ihm verschwanden Syd und Broots. Die unverständlichen Botschaften waren die einzige Verbindung zwischen den einzelnen Ereignissen. Bei seinem letzten Anruf stritt Jarod ab von Syds Verbleiben zu wissen. Hatte er sie belogen? Spielte er ihr etwas vor?

Mit diesen Gedanken zog sich Miss Parker die Angestelltenakten, welche sie von dem Verwalter bekommen hatte, hervor. Sie schlug den ersten Hefter auf. Der Mann arbeitete seit über dreißig Jahren für die Uni. _Es war nicht Jarods Art Unschuldige zu entführen._ Er war seit zwanzig Jahren verheiratet. _Syd in Gefahr zu bringen._ Hatte drei Kinder. _Behalt die Nerven Parker! Du musst sie behalten._ Nur wenn sie sich nicht ablenken ließ konnte sie ihren Freunden helfen. _Freunde? Habe ich überhaupt Freunde?_ Ja. Sydney und Broots waren ihre Freunde. Sie hatte die beiden bisher nie als Freunde gesehen, doch bei genauerem Hinsehen waren sie genau das. Ihre Freunde.

**27. Mai; 10:34**

**Colorado, RMNP**

**Rockvalley (erfunden)**

Auf der Rangerstation herrschte steter Betrieb. Es war Hochsaison für Wanderer, dementsprechend viele verliefen sich in den Bergen oder wurden als vermisst gemeldet. Jarod schlängelte sich durch die wartenden Menschen; zielstrebig bewegte er sich auf die Schaltstelle zu. Hier liefen alle Suchaktionen zusammen, von hier aus wurden die Informationen weitergeleitet. Von hier aus wurden die einzelnen Rettungsteams koordiniert. Tief durchatmend, sich auf seine Rolle besinnend drückte er die Klinke der Tür hinunter. Als sich die Tür öffnete sah er einen ähnliches Durcheinander wie in der Empfangshalle. Doch in diesem scheinbaren Chaos lag eine tiefere Ordnung. Eine Frau mittleren Alters kam auf ihn zu. „Sie müssen der neue Ranger sein." Sie streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. „Simon meinte Sie würden im Laufe des Tages vorbei kommen."

Den Handschlag erwidernd trat er auf die Frau zu. „Ja ich wollte mich mit den Örtlichkeiten bekannt machen."

„Und um ihre Ausrüstung abzuholen." Lachte sie auf.

Seine Augen streiften durch den Raum, fragend schaute er sie an, und blieben an dem Kartenpult. Mit einem Lächeln erhellte sich sein Blick. „Ach ja, die habe ich gestern vergessen." Ihr folgend sah er sich weiter um.

„Lassen Sie das nicht Simon hören. Der mag es überhaupt nicht, wenn Leute ihre Dinge verschlampen oder ihre Aufgabe nicht erfüllen." Vor einer weiteren Tür zu diesem Raum machte sie halt.

„So wie die Ranger bei diesem Unfall?"

Er studierte genau die Reaktionen der Frau. „Das war ein schreckliches Unglück. Die Leute haben tatsächlich ihr bestes gegeben. Doch" Sie senkte den Kopf. „der Mann war unauffindbar. Keiner weiß was da draußen passiert ist." Den Griff in der Hand drückte sie die Tür auf. „Das waren erfahrene Männer, sie hätten den Bergsteiger vor der Zeit finden müssen." Sie nahm einen Karton aus dem Regal.

Noch immer stand Jarod hinter der Frau. „Aber wie konnte ihnen dann solch ein Fehler unterlaufen?" Mit der Kiste drehte sie sich um.

Unvermittelt schaute sie ihn an. Er sah die Traurigkeit in ihren fragenden Augen. „Das ist die Frage. Keiner kann sich erklären, warum sie ihn nicht gefunden haben." Verwirrt schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Warum sie ihn dort draußen haben sterben lassen."

**26. Mai; 13:57**

**Massachusetts**

**Harvard University**

„Die Akten haben Sie also nicht weiter gebracht?" Der amüsierte Unterton in der Stimme des Mannes lies die Wut in ihr aufsteigen. Sein unverschämtes Lächeln brachte sie beinahe um ihre Beherrschung. _Beruhige dich, Parker, du brauchst ihn vielleicht noch._

„Es sieht so aus," Ein eisiger Blick streifte den Mann vor ihr. „als arbeite der Unbekannte zumindest nicht offiziell für die Uni." Vermutlich hatte auch die Uni Personal, das keine eigene Akte besaß. „Können Sie mir sagen, wie ich zum Rechenzentrum komme?"

„Immer den grünen Pfeilen hinterher." Kontrolliert und unterkühlt verlies sie den Raum.

Die Verwirrung der Frau vor ihr war geradezu greifbar. Ihre Finger gingen immer wieder über die Tastatur um herauszufinden, was an ihren Daten falsch war. Was in ihrem Programm schief lief. „Sie sind sich sicher, dass die Adresse stimmt?" Die Frage kam verschüchtert, als schäme sie sich dafür.

Mit funkelnden Augen betrachtete sie die Person vor sich. „Hören Sie, ich habe hier den Ausdruck der E- Mail." Gereizt trat sie näher an die Theke. „Meinen Sie ernsthaft ich hätte den Absender gefälscht. Nur um Sie zu ärgern?" Die Laune von Miss Parker hatte den Tiefpunkt längst unterschritten. „Ich habe nun wirklich besseres zu tun." Setzte sich selbst beruhigend hinzu. „Können Sie nun sagen, zu wem die Adresse gehört?"

„Nein, Ma' am. Die Daten zu dieser Adresse sind alle gelöscht. Es benötigt einen Tag oder auch mehr sie zu reaktivieren." Na also, endlich eine Antwort.

„Dann tun Sie das!" Die Frau zuckte bei diesem erneuten Ausbruch zusammen. „Zwei Menschen sind verschwunden, falls Ihnen der ernst der Lage nicht begreiflich sein sollte, kann ich auch nachhelfen." Die Augen von Miss Parker blitzten gefährlich auf. Wäre Miss Parker ein Vulkan, man hätte längstens alle Menschen aus ihrer Umgebung evakuiert. Sie war sich ihrer Wirkung auf diese Frau bewusst und nutzte das in diesem Fall aus. Sie musste wissen, wer der Urheber der Mail war.

„Melden Sie sich unter dieser Nummer," Sie gab der Frau ihre Visitenkarte. „wenn Sie den Besitzer der Adresse wiedergefunden haben." _Verdammt, warum musste der Entführer auch Broots mitnehmen. _

**27. Mai; 16:12**

**Colorado, RMNP**

Die auf seiner Karte als unbewohnt eingetragene Hütte lag unmittelbar vor ihm, da hörte er einen Schuss. Nur knapp neben Jarod schlug die Kugel in einen Baum. Instinktiv ging er in Deckung und lies seinen Blick über das Gelände streifen.

„Die Zweite trifft, wenn Sie nicht sofort umdrehen!" Rief eine laute Stimme von der Hütte zu ihm herüber. Jetzt sah er auch den dazugehörigen Mann. Der braungebrannte, kräftige Mann hielt sein Gewehr immer noch auf ihn gerichtet. Der Gefahr, welche das Gewehr bedeutete, bewusst, ging Jarod weiter. Er würde später noch mal herkommen. Dann allerdings unauffälliger und mit einem aufmerksamen Blick auf die Umgebung.

Der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, war wunderschön.

Das grüne Tal ... der Bach, welcher einen groben Schnitt durch die Landschaft verursachte ... die bewaldeten Hügel ... im Hintergrund die schneebedeckten Gipfel der höheren Berge ... Das gesamte Bild besaß eine ungeheure Dynamik und strahlte gleichzeitig solch eine unendliche Ruhe aus. Warum nicht für immer hier bleiben?

„Ein herrlicher Ausblick, nicht wahr." Die tiefe Stimme irritierte ihn kurzzeitig. Jarod drehte sich um, das sonnengewöhnte Gesicht des Mannes, der auf ihn geschossen hatte, blickte ihn an. Der etwa Fünfzigjährige stellte sich neben ihn. Kein Wort fiel zwischen den beiden. Sie blickten stumm auf die sich vor ihnen erstreckende Landschaft. Es kam Jarod wie eine Ewigkeit vor, in der er den Anblick in sich aufsog. Ihm gingen gleichzeitig Broots und Sydney, Miss Parker, sein bisheriges Leben und ... nichts durch den Kopf. Seine Gedanken waren frei und doch gefangen. Es war ein angenehmes leichtes Gefühl in ihm, während er auf das Tal herab sah.

„Er lässt einen alles negative vergessen."

„Was?" Verwundert, da aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, sah er den Mann neben sich an.

„Der Anblick, er lässt einen das schlechte in der Welt vergessen."

„Er verwirrt die Gedanken."

„Sie sehen bedrückt aus." Jarod lächelte, scheinbar war der Mann ungefährlich, so lange man seiner Hütte fernblieb.

„Vor kurzem hat man auf mich geschossen."

Der Mann lachte mit seiner brummigen Stimme auf. „Ich schieße auf jeden der sich meiner Hütte nähert. Hat man Ihnen das denn nicht gesagt? Ich bin schließlich nicht neu in der Gegend."

„Das hat man bei der Einweisung wohl vergessen."

**27. Mai; 21:27**

**Massachusetts, Boston**

**Hotel**

Schlecht gelaunt verließ Miss Parker das Restaurant. Eigentlich hatte sie keinen Hunger gehabt, doch ihr Verstand sagte ihr, dass sie etwas essen müsse. Mit der Hoffnung der Appetit käme beim Essen, doch sie hatte kaum einen Bissen angerührt. Als sie den Fahrstuhl bestieg, blickte sie unwillkürlich in den Spiegel. Der schlechte Witz der letzten Stunden hatte sine Spuren hinterlassen. Nicht nur ihre Nerven waren dem End nahe. Sie war bleicher als sonst, ihre Augen waren rot unterlaufen. Konnten Syd und Broots ihr so wichtig sein, konnten ihr verschwinden ihr wirklich so an die Nieren gehen? Eine leise Stimme sagte ihr, dass da mehr war. Die Emotionen und Ereignisse der vergangenen Jahre stürzten auf sie ein. Das Verschwinden ihrer einzigen Verbündeten war nur eine neuerlicher Auslöser, der ihren Gefühlen den Weg nach oben bahnte. _Warum hatte man Syd und Broots gekidnaped? Warum?_ Seit einiger Zeit stellte sie sich diese Frage häufiger, als es ihr lieb war. _Warum? Warum all dieser Schmerz ... all diese Lügen ... all dieses Blut?_

**27. Mai; 21:43**

**Colorado, RMNP**

**Jarods Hütte**

Die Männer auf der Veranda verstanden sich offensichtlich. Bereits seit Stunden unterhielten sie sich unter dem klaren Himmel. Jarod hatte darüber ganz seine Sorgen vergessen, nur noch verschwommen meldete sich in ihm die Sorge.

„Ich werd mal verschwinden, bevor ich den Weg nicht mehr finde." Meinte sein Gegenüber.

„Sie könnten auch ..."

„Danke Jarod. Nein ich fühle mich nicht wohl unter anderer Leute Dächer. Und das mit dem Sie hatten wir bereits vor Stunden erledigt. Dachte ich zumindest." Er lächelte Jarod an, so dass dieser nicht anders konnte, als auch zu lächeln.

„Natürlich. Ich bin es halt einfach nicht gewohnt."

„Sie scheinen ein noch einsamerer Mann zu sein, als ich es je war. Gute Nacht Jarod."

„Nacht Bob." Jarod sah dem Mann noch hinterher, bis er schließlich hinter den Bäumen verschwand. Erst jetzt erfasste er die Worte, die Bob zuletzt sagte. Wie kam er darauf ... Sie hatte über nicht bestimmtes gesprochen. Nicht über seine Zeit im Centre, nicht über seine Familie oder Sydney, nicht über Miss Parker. Nur über Gott und die Welt, wie es so schön hieß.

Seinen Gedanken nachhängend begab er sich zurück in die Hütte. Nachdem er Teewasser aufgestellt hatte ließ er den Laptop zum zweitenmal an diesem Tag hochfahren. Er hoffte inständig ein Lebenszeichen von Sydney zu erhalten. Das Wasser begann zu kochen. Kein Ton vom Computer. Er goss das Wasser in die Tassen. Kein Ton vom Notebook. Er ging zurück zum Laptop. Kein Ton. Nicht einmal eine aufmunternde Nachricht von Angelo. Nichts. Er griff zum Handy.

(02) Catherine Parker ist offiziell seit dem 13. 04. 1970 tot.

(03) Eigentlich sogar vier. Catherine Parker – I2; IV19, (Faith – III14,) Tommy Gates – III 18 und der verschwundene Mr. Parker - IotH.

(04) IotH – Jarod und Miss Parker sind wegen einem Sturm auf Carthis gefangen. Eine Insel bei Schottland. Dabei stoßen sie auf mehrere Geheimnisse der Familie Parker.

(05) I 02 – Catherine Parker soll Selbstmord begangen haben. Miss Parker findet jedoch heraus, dass sie ermordet wurde, weil sie die Kinder (Miss Parker, Jarod, Angelo/Timmy) aus dem Centre befreien wollte. IV 19 – Miss Parkers Mutter wurde nach der Geburt von Ethan erschossen. Ethan ist der gemeinsame Bruder von Miss Parker und Jarod.

(06) I 21 – Jarod entdeckt, dass er und Kyle von dem gleichen Unbekannten E- mail erhielten. Bei der Befreiung von Kyle erfährt er, wer sich hinter CJ steckt. CJ – Abkürzung für Cracker Jack, Angelos Lieblingssüßigkeit.

(07) II 13 – Lyle überfällt eine Centre- Außenstelle und stiehlt einen Chip, mit dem er Informationen über Jarod aus dem Mainframe laden kann um sie an dritte zu verkaufen. Mr. Parker beauftragt MP mit der „Beseitigung" von Lyle.


	3. Verschwundene Pfade Teil 3

Titel: Verschwundene Pfade

Short Cut: Miss Parker jagt Jarod und stößt auf unerwartete Hindernisse

Spoiler: spielt nach THE ISLE OF THE HAUNTED

Darsteller: Sydney, Jarod, Miss Parker, Broots

E- mail: Hinweise: Die hier beschriebenen Personen sind das geistige Eigentum von TNT, NBC und 20th Century Fox, gehören somit leider nicht mir, sondern den genannten Firmen. Die folgende Geschichte verfolgt keine kommerzielle Ziele

Bemerkung: Würde mich wie immer über Feedback freuen. Vielleicht könnt ihr mir ja z.B. sagen, ob ich auf die erklärenden Anhänge zum Schluss verzichten soll oder ihr sie beibehalten wollt. Natürlich könnt ihr euch auch über alles andere auslassen, das euch zu dieser Story einfällt, was euch stört, interessiert… Meldet euch einfach.

VERSCHWUNDENE PFADE 

Teil 3

**27. Mai; 00:23**

**Massachusetts, Boston**

**Miss Parkers Hotelzimmer**

„Was?" In Miss Parker stieg Beruhigung darüber auf, nicht von einem ihrer verworrenen Träume geweckt zu werden. Diese Träume erdrückten sie. Sie hatte schon immer Alpträume, zumindest seit dem Tod ihrer Mutter. Doch nie solche. Es war als suchten sich ihre Erinnerungen, ihre Gefühle einen Weg durch die Nebel der Vergangenheit.

„Haben Sie etwas neues von Syd gehört?" Die Sorge in Jarods Stimme war nicht zu überhören. Sie verscheuchte ihre Gedanken mit einer Handbewegung, als stünde er vor ihr.

„Nein!" Miss Parker legte all ihre Wut und Verzweiflung in dieses eine Wort.

„Sydney und Broots geht es gut."

„Wenn Sie es sagen." Die Ironie in ihren Worten war nicht zu überhören. ‚_Wollte ich ihn damit absichtlich verletzen?'_ Schließlich wollte er sie doch nur beruhigen. Doch gerade das machte sie nur noch wütender. Was bildete sich dieser Typ eigentlich ein?

„Miss Parker? Warum sietzen wir uns?" Hatte sie sich verhört? Das war nie ein Thema zwischen ihnen gewesen. Der will mich wohl endgültig fertig machen. Sie unterbrach die Verbindung. Solche Spiele konnte sie heute wirklich nicht mehr ertragen. Den Alkohol, den sie vor dem Schlafen gehen hatte trinken wollen, stand noch immer auf dem Tisch. Sie überlegte kurz, dann lief das brennende Getränk ihren Rachen entlang. Sollten diese Worte etwa eine erneute Annäherung sein? Miss Parker musste unweigerlich an ihr Gespräch nach dem Fiasko auf der Insel denken. Die Ereignisse auf Carthis hatte sie bisher mehr oder weniger gut verdrängen können. So wie eigentlich fast alles in ihrem Leben. Plötzlich kam alles wieder hoch. Die Suche nach Jarod, der Sprung ihres Vaters(8), die Schriftrollen(9) ...

Er hoffte sie mit seinen Worten nicht verletzt zu haben. Sie sprudelten einfach aus ihm heraus. ‚_Du sagst doch sonst nicht solch unbedachte Worte. Du bist doch sonst immer so beherrscht.'_ Die letzten Worte von Bob hatten ihn einfach nicht los gelassen. Er war ein einsamer Mann. Seiner Kindheit, Familie, Jugend beraubt. ... ‚_Selbst die Liebe hat nie ihren Weg in dein Leben gefunden.' _Vor seinen Augen erschien das Bild Zoes(10), ihr unermüdliches Lächeln, ihre Freiheitsliebe. Sie hätte seine große Liebe werden können, wenn ... ‚_Ja, wenn du dich endlich von deinen früheren Leben, von deiner Vergangenheit hättest losreißen können.'_ Er musste sich eingestehen, dass alles, alles was er war im Centre lag. Das Centre war seine Vergangenheit. Die Vergangenheit macht einem zu dem, wer man ist. Noch konnte er sich nicht von der Vergangenheit lossagen ...

**28. Mai; 10:15**

**Massachusetts, Boston**

**Miss Parkers Zimmer**

Miss Parker wollte gerade das Zimmer verlassen, als sich ihr Telefon bemerkbar machte. Sie überlegte kurz. _‚Wer konnte das sein? Jarod auf jeden Fall nicht.'_ Miss Parker nahm ab.

„Parker."

„Ähm? Ja, sie wollten doch wissen, auf wen die Internetadresse zugelassen ist." Die Stimme klang heiser.

„Und zu wem ..."

„Sie war auf einen Jarod White registriert." Wurde sie von der Stimme unterbrochen. „Er hatte hier eine Anstellung als Hausmeister, vor ca. drei Monaten." Also doch Jarod. Dieser Gedanke durchzuckte sie. Wie hatte sie sich nur so von ihm einwickeln lassen können. ‚_Aber ... Er würde nicht ... Ach ja!'_ Sie unterdrückte die Zweifel. ‚_Aber wieso ... Weil es ihm Spaß macht, dich zu quälen.'_ Sie verscheuchte die Stimmen, die anderes sagen wollten, überhörte sie einfach. „Er hat noch eine unverschickte Nachricht in seinem Postfach." Die Stimme am anderen Ende schien sich unsicher zu sein, in wie weit sie die Informationen freigeben durfte. „Sie ist an Sie adressiert, Miss Parker."

Eine Nachricht? „Wie lautet diese Mitteilung?"

Sie konnte die Verwunderung der Frau förmlich hören. „Wie geht es unserem Engel?" Schon wieder. Wieder diese Anspielung auf sie, auf ihren ... „Seltsame Mitteilung meinen Sie nicht?" ‚_Seltsame Mitteilungen sind Jarods Spezialität.'_

„Danke, Sie haben mir damit sehr geholfen." Miss Parker legte auf.

Da die E- Mail offensichtlich von Jarod kam, musste sie heraus bekommen in welchen Bereichen genau er gearbeitet hatte. Vielleicht fand sie dort den nächsten Hinweis. Broots und Sydneys Zeit wurde knapp, wenn der Entführer ... ‚_Wenn der Entführer von Jarod beauftragt wurde, geht es ihnen gut. Er würde ihnen nie etwas antun. Nicht Jarod. Aber ... Nein! Er muss es gewesen sein.' _

„_Suchst Du wieder einmal bei jemandem anderen die Schuld? Schiebst Du Deine Probleme erneut auf jemand anderen ab."_

Stimmen(11) setzten sich ihr ins Ohr.

„_Er ist der einzige Anhaltspunkt_._"_ _„Ist er das?"_

Die Stimmen klangen durcheinander, als stritten sie sich. Was ging es diese Stimmen an, was sie tat. Sie waren nicht real ... existierten nur in ihrem Kopf ... gehörten toten Personen. Menschen, die sie geliebt hatte.

„_Menschen, denen Du vertraut hast. Warum glaubst Du ihnen jetzt nicht?"_

‚_Weil sie mich verraten haben. Sie haben mich verlassen. Allein gelassen.' _

„_Der Tod kann auch ein Anfang sein."_

‚_Der Anfang vom Ende!'_ Miss Parker versuchte die Stimmen zu verscheuchen. Versuchte ihrem Gerede nicht zu zuhören. Sie zu unterdrücken.

„_Wie viel kannst du noch herunterschlucken?"_

Mit dieser Frage ließen die Stimmen sie allein.

**28. Mai; 11:03**

**Colorado, RMNP**

Die Absturzstelle war eine Kluft zwischen zwei Bergspitzen, eigentlich kein Problem für einen erfahrenen Bergsteiger. Auch die Rettungskräfte, welchen die Schuld an dem Tod des Bergsteigers zugesprochen worden war, hätten den Mann hier sehen müssen. Ihn erkennen müssen. Jarod konnte sich nicht erklären, warum die Hilfsaktion erst verzögert stattgefunden hatte. Wie solch erfahrene Leute an der falschen Stelle haben suchen können. Die fehlerhafte Suche war der einzige Punkt, an den er nicht herankam. Er hatte versucht es zu simulieren. Erfasste aber stets nur eine schwarze Wand. Er fand einfach keinen Zugang zu den Ereignissen. Vielleicht würden ihn die Untersuchungsunterlagen weiterbringen.

**28. Mai; 13:55**

**Delaware, Blue Cove**

**Centre**

Mit einem Lächeln ging Lyle durch die Centre Flure. Er schien mehr als gut gelaunt zu sein. Am Büro seiner Schwester blieb er kurz stehen, nur um ein noch breiteres Grinsen aufzulegen. Langsam ging er auf das Büro des alten Parker zu. Raines hatte nicht nur das ehemalige Büro seines vermissten Bruders übernommen, er hatte auch den Namenszug beibehalten. Weiter vor sich hin lächelnd betrat Lyle den Raum.

„Hallo. Ein schöner Morgen, finden Sie nicht?" So ganz ohne ein Schwesterherz, dass einen den Tag versaut.

„Lassen Sie diese albernen Späße." Raines konnte Lyles gute Laune anscheinend nicht teilen. Dieser ließ sich davon jedoch nicht irritieren.

„Ich genieße nur meine neue Freiheit."

„Haben Sie die beiden Störenfriede kurzzeitig kaltgestellt?" Die Frage kam etwas überraschend, das Lächeln verschwand, als Lyle antwortete.

„Die sind eine Weile in Boston beschäftigt." Der Blick seines Gegenübers musterte ihn durchdringend. „Jarod hat ihnen eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, die sie vermutlich eine Weile beschäftigen dürfte."

„Gut." Der ruhige, schnarrende Ton von Raines Stimme konnte sogar bei ihm leichte Beklemmungen auslösen. „Wie geht es unserem Engelchen?"

„Sie hat ihren Kopf noch, doch ohne Flügel können auch Engel nicht fliegen." Meinte Lyle trocken.

**28. Mai; 14:46**

**Colorado ; RMNP**

**Rockyvalley **

Im Auto sitzend beobachtete Jarod einen grauhaarigen Mann. Er hatte etwas gebrochenes an sich, als hätte das Leben keinen Sinn mehr. Als wäre alles zu spät. Der Mann schien in jeder Minute zu altern. Er wurde langsamer, gebückter ... zerstörter. Sein Notizheft aufschlagend verglich Jarod den Mann vor seinen Augen mit dem Mann aus einem Zeitungsartikel „_Vater sucht Gerechtigkeit – Rettungsteam entlassen"_. Der Mann vor ihm war der Vater des verunglückten Bergsteigers. Jarod sah wiederholt den Mann vor ihm und die Zeitungsausschnitte an. Schmerz und Hoffnungslosigkeit spiegelten sich in seinem Gesicht. Schmerz über einen Verlust, den Jarod nur allzu gut kannte, den er selbst seit seiner Kindheit fühlte. Der Verlust eines geliebten Menschen.

Als der Mann aus seinem Gesichtfeld verschwand, nahm er die Akten über den Unglücksfall vom Beifahrersitz. Er sah sich die Karten mit den Suchgebieten an. Sie waren mit einer roten Linie markiert. Die einzelnen Papiere weiter blätternd stieß er auf den Untersuchungsbericht. Seine Augen waren leer, sahen durch den Bericht hindurch. Er legte auch diese Unterlagen zurück und fuhr zu seiner Unterkunft. Er hatte sich noch nie so wohl gefühlt wie hier, dennoch konnte er die Hütte nicht als Zuhause ansehen. Er hatte kein Zuhause ... er war ein Heimatloser ... ein Suchender ...

**28. Mai; 17:07**

**Massachusetts**

**Harvard University**

Mittlerweile kannte sie sich soweit auf dem Campus aus. Den Plan, den sich Jarod ausgedacht hatte, war wirklich einfach und verständlich. Aber er war angeblich auch ein Genie. Ein Genie mit seltsamen Hobbys. Hobbys, wie ihr den Tag zu versauern. Sie zu quälen. In ihrer Jackentasche begann ihr Handy zu klingeln. „Was?"

„Hallo Schwesterherz. Ich wollte nur mal hören, wann Du gedenkst zurück zukommen."

Anscheinend war Jarod nicht der einzige, der ihr den Tag unerträglich machen konnte und ... wollte.

„Was wollen Sie Lyle." Sie klang mit Absicht genervt, er war der Dorn in ihrer Wunde.

„Sie sind nun schon zwei Tage in Massachusetts. Warum? Hat Jarod so viel hinterlassen oder ..."

„Wir hatten hier unten einige Verzögerungen. Wir werden vermutlich noch einige Tage benötigen."

„Eigentlich wollte ich erst mit Sydney sprechen, wir haben da nämlich noch eine weitere Spur von Jarod."

‚_Damit wendete er sich doch sonst nie an Syd.' _

„Ich kann ihn aber nicht erreichen. Ihm wird doch hoffentlich nichts passiert sein? In letzter Zeit war Deine Nähe nicht gerade gesundheitsfördernd." Seine Stimme überschlug sich förmlich aus geheuchelten Sorge.

„Sydney geht es gut. Danke für Deine Sorge, Bruderherzchen." Sie unterbrach die Verbindung. _‚Der hatte mir gerade noch gefehlt.'_

Mit Lyles Worten im Ohr ging sie zurück zum Wagen. Eine neue Spur von Jarod. Sie konnte unmöglich Sydney und Broots suchen und Jarod jagen. Sie benötigte Zeit. Zeit die sie nicht hatte. Wenn das ein Spielchen von Jarod war, unterschied es sich erheblich von den anderen. Sie überlegte, wie sie dieses Dilemma lösen konnte.

„Sam Sie fahren zurück zum Centre, wir haben eine weiteren Hinweis von Jarod erhalten. Versuchen Sie herauszufinden, ob es sich lohnt diesem Hinweis nachzugehen."

Sam straffte sich, „Natürlich, Miss Parker." wie ein Soldat erwartete er die weiteren Befehle.

„Und sagen Sie nichts über die Vorfälle, die sich hier abspielen. Wenn Lyle oder Raines fragen stellen, leiten Sie sie an mich weiter. Verstanden?" Sie wusste, sie konnte sich auf Sam verlassen. Er war bisher immer loyal gewesen. Daran würde sich so schnell sicher auch nichts ändern.

„Ja, Ma' am."

Plötzlich kam Miss Parker der Gedanke an Debbie. Sie hatten nicht vor länger hier zu bleiben, als sie die Mail von Jarod bekamen. Debbie hatte keine Ahnung von den Vorfällen.

„Ähm, Sam. Könnten Sie bitte nach Debbie sehen? Sie weiß nicht was geschehen ist. sagen Sie ihr ihrem Vater gehe es gut, aber sie müsse einige Tage allein zurecht kommen. Ich denke nicht, dass das ein größeres Problem darstellen dürfte. Lassen Sie ihr dennoch meine Nummer da." Miss Parker konnte die Verwunderung auf Sams Gesicht lesen. „Gucken Sie nicht so dumm daher, tun sie was ich ihnen sage."

**28.Mai; 17:10**

**Delaware, Blue Cove**

**Centre, Lyles Büro**

Lyle legte gerade den Hörer ab. Er lächelte wieder. Es war das Lächeln eines Mannes, der wusste, dass er im Vorteil war. Seine Schwester hatte ihn belogen, er wusste sie hatte ihn belogen.

Seinen Sieg auskostend bemerkte Lyle nicht die Bewegungen, welche in dem Lüftungsschacht hinter ihm stattfanden. Die Gestalt eines Mannes bewegte sich heimlich durch die Röhren. Er fühlte sich hier wohl, heimisch. Keiner bemerkte ihn ... störte ihn hier. Sein Schatten strich über die Wandverkleidung der Entlüftung. Er näherte sich einer Luke. Licht fiel auf sein Gesicht. Er lächelte schief. Es war dasselbe gemeine und fiese Lächeln wie bei Lyle. Doch seine Augen waren klar und strahlend. Trotz seiner desolaten Erscheinung war in ihm ein wacher Geist. Leise und dumpf ging seine Stimme durch das Lüftungssystem. „Weiß wo Sydney ... weiß wo ..." Er bewegte sich langsam auf einen Tunnelausgang zu. Seine Gestalt krümmte sich zusammen, als er am Techroom vorbei kam. „ ... Angst ..."

**28. Mai; 20:51**

**Massachusetts, Boston**

**Miss Parkers Hotel**

Seit dem Gespräch mit ihrem Bruder hatte sie kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen können, daher hatte sich Miss Parker entschlossen einen Spaziergang zu machen. Gedankenversunken betrat sie den Gehweg vor ihrem Hotel. War es richtig gewesen Sam zurückzuschicken? Sicher es war besser einen Helfer vor Ort zu haben, aber auch im Center benötigte sie jemanden, der in ihrem Sinne handeln konnte. Oder wenigsten sie benachrichtigen, wenn etwas schief lief. Lachende Kinder rannten an ihr vorbei. Es war richtig Sam zu beauftragen ins Centre zurück zu kehren! Nur hatte sie jetzt niemanden mehr auf den sie sich hier verlassen konnte. Sie war allein. Ist dir dieser Gedanke in letzter Zeit nicht ein wenig zu oft gekommen? Vielleicht bist du allein, aber du hast es so gewollt. Du hast dich dafür entschieden allein zu sein. Ist nicht auch jeder tot, der dein Leben geteilt hat ... es mit dir teilen wollte ... Sie ging eine leere Straße entlang. Im Laufe des Tages hatte sie mehr als einmal daran gedacht sich einfach nur zuzuschütten, ins Bett zu fallen und bis morgen durchzuschlafen. Aber Kopfschmerzen brachten sie auch nicht weiter. Mit einem Kater waren ihre Chancen die beiden Entführten zu finden nur noch geringer. Ihr viel auf, dass sich ihre Prioritäten geändert hatten. Nicht Jarod war ihr Ziel ... nicht ihre Vergangenheit ... oder die Geheimnisse des Centres, sondern Broots und Syd. Sie empfand die beiden nicht länger als Randfiguren. Sie sorgte sich um sie, waren sie nicht immer eine Art Familie für sie gewesen. Broots und Syd waren für sie da. Riskierten einiges für SIE. Sie waren wirklich der Rückhalt, den ihre Familie ... ihr Vater nie bot. Daddy! Sie schluchzte. Er sprang aus dem Flugzeug. Er ist tot. Sie stieß mit jemanden zusammen. _Totgesagte leben länger_. Dieser Spruch traf auf das Centre zu wie sonst kaum etwas. Wie viele hatte man für TOD erklärt? Wie viele waren wieder auferstanden? Ihre Mutter, Kyle ... sogar Lyle(12). Lyle. Sie erinnerte sich an das Telephonat. Stimmte es? War sie an den Unglücken in der letzten Zeit Schuld? _„Jeder ist für sich selbst verantwortlich."_ Sind alle in ihrer Umgebung gefährdet? _‚Wie viele Menschen gibt es denn in Deiner Umgebung?'_ Oder wollte Lyle nur weiter in der Wunde stochern, die der Sprung ihres Vaters hinterlassen hatte. Sicher. Nach dem letzten Gespräch mit ihm und Raines. Hellerleuchtete Cafes und Bars zogen an ihrem Blickfeld vorbei. Der Sarkasmus triefte geradezu aus seinen Worten. In dem Wortschatz ihrer Familie gab es keinen Platz für Sorge, Mitgefühl oder ... Liebe.

**28. Mai; 21:33**

**Colorado; RMNP**

**Jarods Hütte**

Der Raum sah wüst aus. Nicht mehr so aufgeräumt, wie bei der Übernahme. Man sah, dass hier jemand lebte ... und arbeite. Der Bildschirmschoner des Laptops flimmerte vor sich hin, während Jarod sich einen Kaffee eingoss. Bisher hatte er nichts in den Akten, die er sich besorgt hatte, erkennen können, was auf eine Entlastung des Rettungsteams hinwies. Sie hatten den Mann nicht absichtlich dort draußen gelassen. Sie hatten versucht ihn zu finden. Etwas muss schief gelaufen sein. Etwas, das nicht offensichtlich war. Das nicht in den Untersuchungsunterlagen stand. Aber was? Mit dem Kaffe ging er zurück zu dem Haufen auf dem Boden. Er muss etwas übersehen haben. Sein Blick schweifte über das Chaos, das er verursacht hatte. Ein grünlich gemustertes Papier stach ihm in die Augen. Die Karte! Er hatte sich bisher nicht mit den Karten der Rettungsaktion beschäftigt. Den Kaffee auf dem Couchtisch abstellend nahm sich Jarod die Karten hervor. Sie zeigten das Einsatzgebiet. Die rotmarkierten Stellen waren die durchsuchten Regionen. Sie verliefen entlang des Aufstiegs, den Jarod heute morgen nachgegangen war. Er konnte die Suchbereiche nachvollziehen; sie waren klar strukturiert ... logisch. Wie konnte die Suchmannschaft den Bergsteiger dann übersehen? _‚Die meisten Menschensehen nur das Offensichtliche. Du bist etwas besonders, du kannst sie erkennen, die versteckten Details.'_ Eine Ewigkeit schien zwischen heute und diesem Satz zu liegen. Die Bilder liefen in seinem Kopf ab, ohne, dass er sich die DSA anschauen musste. Unterbewusst registrierte Jarod noch eine weitere Stimme. _„Sie haben Post."_ Aus den Erinnerungen auftauchend schaute er auf den Bildschirm seines Computers. In ihm stritt sich alles, woran er glaubte. Das Bedürfnis anderen zu helfen, Fehler wieder gut zu machen, Freunde zu unterstützen, für sie da zu sein. Letztlich überwog die Sorge um Sydney das Bedürfnis zu helfen. Er öffnete die E-mail.

_Sydney Broots gesund. Angst. Lyle._

_CJ_

Die Nachricht von Angelo konnte ihn nur bedingt beruhigen. Wenn Lyle seine Hände im Spiel hatte waren Syd und Broots in Gefahr. In größerer Gefahr, als sich Miss Parker bisher vorstellen konnte.

**28. Mai; 23:36**

**Massachusetts, Boston**

Mit ihrem Innersten beschäftigte bemerkte Miss Parker nicht, wohin ihre Füße sie führten. Sie lief durch die Straßen und Gassen ohne auch nur einmal den Kopf zu heben oder sich die Auslagen der Läden anzusehen. Ihre Gefühle schienen ihre Schritte zu leiten. Langsam kehrten ihre Gedanken in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Sie versuchte ihre Umgebung wahrzunehmen. Herauszufinden, wo sie war. Sie konzentrierte sich auf ihr Umfeld. Die Schilder, Reklamen, welche sie umgaben. Sie ging auf die nächst größere Straße zu. „Warum habe ich auch nicht darauf geachtet, wo ich lang gehe." Konnte man sie leise vor sich hin fluchen hören. Ermutigen sprach sie sich selbst zu.

Ein Schatten, welchen Miss Parker gedankenversunken, wie sie war, nicht wahrnahm, stand in einem Torbogen der Gasse. Er verfolgte die gesamte Situation. Keine ihrer Bewegung entging ihm. Er verfolgte jeden ihrer Schritte. Ein leichtes Aufatmen war zu vernehmen, als Miss Parker die Gasse verließ. Im Schein einer Laterne, die der Schatten durchschritt, war ein Relief erkennbar. Von Efeu umrankt, an einer dunklen Mauer erhob sich ein Oktogon. Es umfasste einen Kreis aus Totenköpfen(13). Der Schatten beachtete das Zeichen nicht. Er sah es nicht. Miss Parker folgend wählt er eine Nummer auf seinem Handy.

(08) IotH – Nachdem Mr. Parker die Schriftrollen gelesen hat, springt er mit dem einzigen noch intakten Fallschirm ab.

(09) IotH - Auf der Insel gefangen entdecken Miss Parker und Jarod die geheimen, verschwundenen Schriftrollen. Sie stellen, laut Raines, die Machtposition des Centres sicher. Zum Ende des Films springt Mr. Parker mit ihnen aus dem Flugzeug.

(10) IV 5; 19 – In Roadtrip lernt Jarod Zoe kennen, verliebt sich in sie, hilft ihr mit dem Krebs umzugehen und ihren Ex loszuwerden. Er verlässt sie allerdings zum Ende der Folge. In Inner Sense taucht sie erneut auf. Sie verbringt Zeit mit Jarod, wird von Mr. Cox und Lyle entführt und vom Major wieder gerettet. Was aus ihr wurde, bzw. wie ihr weiteres Verhältnis mit Jarod ist wird in den nachfolgenden Filmen nicht geklärt.

(11) IV 19 – Miss Parker und Ethan hören die Stimme ihrer Mutter. Schon in früheren Episoden sieht und hört Miss Parker ihre Mutter (und Faith). Nicht nur in Träumen. Später, IotH, sieht sie als einzige das kleine Mädchen(Angel).

(12) IV 18 – Miss Parker und Broots „exhumieren" Cathrine Parkers Leiche. Der Sarg ist leer.

I 21 – Kyle kommt während der Verfolgung durch das FBI bei einem Autounfall ums Leben. II 05 – Kyle verfolgt Miss Parker, Broots und Sydney. 19 – Er kommt Jarod zur Hilfe, welcher von Lyle gefangen wurde.

II 13 – Miss Parker denkt Lyle erschossen zu haben. II 19 – Lyle entführt Jarod. Er will mit ihm als Pfand ins Centre zurückkehren.

IV 16 – Edna Raines taucht auf. Offiziell ist sie für das Centre bereits seit 30 Jahren Tod.

Rein theoretisch auch Jarod (II 01) und Miss Parker (III 14).

(13) IotH – In P2001 schickt Raines Miss Parker und Jarod ein Bild ihrer Mütter. Im Hintergrund ist eine Mauer und ein obskures Zeichen zu erkennen. In The Isle of the Haunted findet Jarod heraus, dass es sich um das Symbol der Vespusians handelt, einen Geheimbund, der Anfang des 19. Jahrhunderts in Boston ansässig war. Jarod findet es an der Mauer einer Sportbar wieder.


	4. Verschwundene Pfade Teil 4

Fandom: the pretender

Autor: morgen

Raiting: PG-13

Short Cut: Miss Parker jagt Jarod und stößt auf unerwartete Hindernisse

Spoiler: spielt nach THE ISLE OF THE HAUNTED

Pairing: Sydney, Jarod, Miss Parker, Broots

E- mail: General

Rechtliche Hinweise: Die hier beschriebenen Personen sind das geistige Eigentum von TNT, NBC und 20th Century Fox, gehören somit leider nicht mir, sondern den genannten Firmen. Die folgende Geschichte verfolgt keine kommerzielle Ziele.

Bemerkung: Danke für eure Geduld, aber ich hatte in letzter Zeit weder die richtige Muse, noch Glück mit meinem Computer. Weswegen das auch so lange gedauert hat. Aber davon lässt sich ein echter Pretender- Fan eh nicht unterkriegen. ;)

Auch möchte ich mich hier mal bei allen bedanken, die mir so brav feedback geben. Ohne euch wäre ich in den letzten Wochen wirklich verloren gewesen.

**VERSCHWUNDENE PFADE**

Teil 4

**28. Mai; 23:36**

**Massachusetts, Boston**

Mit ihrem Innersten beschäftigte bemerkte Miss Parker nicht, wohin ihre Füße sie führten. Sie lief durch die Straßen und Gassen ohne auch nur einmal den Kopf zu heben oder sich die Auslagen der Läden anzusehen. Ihre Gefühle schienen ihre Schritte zu leiten. Langsam kehrten ihre Gedanken in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Sie versuchte ihre Umgebung wahrzunehmen. Herauszufinden, wo sie war. Sie konzentrierte sich auf ihr Umfeld. Die Schilder, Reklamen, welche sie umgaben. Sie ging auf die nächst größere Straße zu. „Warum habe ich auch nicht darauf geachtet, wo ich lang gehe." Konnte man sie leise vor sich hin fluchen hören. Ermutigen sprach sie sich selbst zu. Im Schein der Laterne, deren Schein Miss Parker gerade durchbrach, war ein Relief erkennbar. Von Efeu umrankt, an einer dunklen Mauer erhob sich ein Oktogon. Es umfasste einen Kreis aus Totenköpfen(13). Sie beachtete das Symbol nicht, sah es nicht. Zielstrebig schritt sie weiter.

**28. Mai; 21:56**

**Colorado; RMNP**

**Jarods Hütte**

Mit zwiespältigen Gefühlen machte sich Jarod wieder an seine Arbeit. Wenn Syd in Gefahr war, hätte Angelo ihm das sicher direkter mitgeteilt. Er wusste nun, dass Lyle in dem Vorfall verwickelt war, doch hatte dieser offenbar bisher nichts unternommen, so dass Broots und Sydney zur Zeit nicht in Gefahr waren. Ihm waren das zu viele unschlüssige Informationen, zu viele unentschiedene Situationen. Zu viele offene Fragen. Nichtsdestotrotz musste er erst mal damit leben.

Der Kaffee, den er sich gemacht hatte, war inzwischen kalt und schmeckte bitter, Jarod hasste diesen Geschmack, doch er hielt wach. Und er musste noch eine Weile wach bleiben. Langsam zog er das Kartenmaterial näher zu sich heran. Durch den kalten Kaffee zogen sich seine Gesichtszüge zusammen. Die rotmarkierten Suchgebiete stimmten mit den von ihm überprüften überein. Sie entsprachen dem üblichem Muster. Er fuhr die Höhenlinien ab. Es traf ihn wie ein Schlag. Auf dem Plan fehlte etwas, etwas entscheidendes. Die wichtigen Orientierungspunkte waren eingezeichnet, auch die Spalte, in der sich der Bergsteiger befunden hatte, doch war der Maßstab ungenau. Die Karte war anscheinend für ein praktischeres Format um wenige Zentimeter verkürzt worden, damit hätte man allerdings die Berechnung der Koordinaten erneut vornehmen müssen. Worauf offenbar verzichtet wurde. Wie konnte diese Karte ungeprüft in den Umlauf kommen? Die Abweichungen waren minimal, in diesem Fall aber entscheidend. Die Suchmannschaft hatte die Spalte abgesucht ohne ihre genaue Proportion zu kennen. Die gesamte Landkarte besaß ein verzogenes Verhältnis, so war ihnen der Mann unter dem Felsvorsprung entgangen. Sie hatten nur auf das Offensichtliche geachtet, der eigentliche Hinweis wurde von ihnen übersehen.

**28. Mai; 22:33**

**Massachusetts**

Das dunkle Gewölbe lag in der völligen Finsternis. Kein Hauch bewegte sich in dem hohen Raum. Dumpf geisterte die Luft vor sich hin. Der Mann neben ihm zitterte vor innerer Aufruhr. Unerbitterlich erfasste ihn ein schmerzendes, beklemmendes Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit. Die Angst bahnte sich ihren Weg nach oben. Während der Strahl vor sich hin schimmerte konnte er sich an ihm festhalten. Klammerte sich in kindlicher Zuversicht an den Tag. Doch mit der Dämmerung verschwand die Hoffnung auf Rettung. Ein dunkler Schleier legte sich über ihn, umfasste seine Seele. Schnürte ihm die Luftzufuhr ab. Erlösend strich ihn der Schlaf. Sich dem warmen Gefühl hingebend versank er in unruhigen Träumen.

**29. Mai; 02:32**

**Massachusetts, Boston**

**Miss Parkers Hotelzimmer**

‚_Dichter Nebel ging über den Feldern. Blitze erhellten die Landschaft nur schwerfällig. Bäume tauchten aus der Nebelwand auf. Die dunklen Äste streckten sich ihr entgegen ... schienen nach ihr zu greifen. Gleißendes Licht schnitt durch die trübe Dunkelheit. Geisterhaft flatterten Vögel hoch; von weitem war der krächzende Gesang von Krähen zu hören.'_

Ruckartig wachte sie auf. Sie starrte in ihr dunkles Zimmer. Nur ein Traum. Das war nur ein Traum. Sie spürte noch immer das beklemmende Gefühl. Hörte die Totenstille, den heiseren Gesang der Rabenvögel. _‚Du solltest dich nicht mehr über diese Träume wundern.'_ Mit der Hoffnung wenigstens den Rest der Nacht durchschlafen zu können, drehte Miss Parker sich um.

‚_Brennend stach ein Lichtblitz in seine Augen. Die gespenstische Landschaft war absolut still. Nicht ein Hauch wehte ihm entgegen, dennoch fror er. Seine Hände waren klamm und schmerzten. Das dumpfe Läuten einer Glocke drang an sein Ohr. Ungenaue Bilder tauchten vor ihm auf. Er konnte nur Siluetten, unscharfe Umrisse erkennen. Verzerrt nahm er seine Umgebung wahr. Unförmige, verkrüppelte Bäume tauchten aus der trüben Wand aus Nebel hervor. Das Bild vor ihm wurde undeutlicher. Ihm war, als werde der Nebel dichter ... als erdrücke er ihn.'_

Jarod erwachte. Schweiß lief ihm über das Gesicht. Noch immer spürte er das erdrückende Gefühl, das ihn gepackt hatte, die drückende, schwere Einsamkeit. Die Einsamkeit, welche von dem Ort aus ging.

‚_Ein kleines Mädchen lief über eine Wiese. Sie trug einen Kranz aus Gänseblümchen im Haar. Die Sonne strahlte mit ihr um die Wette, vor sich hin summend rannte sie einem gleichaltrigen Jungen entgegen. Sie fielen sich in die Arme und sangen das Lied immer lauter werdend zusammen weiter. Die Melodie wurde immer unnatürlicher. Sie machte einem störenden Geräusch Platz. Die Melodie war verschwunden.'_

Durch das Klingeln ihres Handys geweckt, schaute sie auf den Radiowecker neben ihrem Bett. Sie hatte lediglich eine halbe Stunde geschlafen, seit sie sich zuletzt umgedreht hatte. Eigentlich war es kein Wunder, dass sie seit Jahren nicht mehr durchgeschlafen konnte. Selbst wenn Jarod nicht anrief, konnte sich Miss Parker darauf verlassen zwischen zwei und vier aufzuwachen. Die Macht der Gewohnheit. Ihre Innere Uhr besaß inzwischen nicht nur einen Tag- Nacht- Rhythmus, sondern auch einen Jarod- Takt. Erneut nahm sie den störenden Ton des Handy wahr.

Übermüdet ging nahm sie ab. „Was?" Ihre Stimme klang gequält, ihr trockener Mund verweigerte ihr beinahe den Dienst.

„Guten Morgen Miss Parker." Schlief dieser Kerl denn nie? „Ich wollte nur mal hören, wie es Ihnen geht." Musste er dazu um halb vier Uhr morgens anrufen?

„Jetzt schon viel besser. Ich hatte schon Angst Ihnen wäre etwas passiert, wo ich seit ... lassen Sie mich nachsehen ... seit genau 27 Stunden nichts mehr von Ihnen gehört habe." _‚Habe ich nun endgültig den Verstand verloren? Reiß dich zusammen Parker.'_ Genervt fauchte sie in den Hörer. „Was wollen sie Jarod!" Sie versuchte gleichgültiger und vor allem wacher zu klingen.

**29. Mai; 09:11**

**Colorado, RMNP**

**Jarods Hütte**

Jarod steckte die Unterlagen und seine Erkenntnisse in einen Umschlag. Den Empfänger draufschreibend, erinnerte er sich an das Gespräch mit Miss Parker. Sie hatte gefasst geklungen ... gleichgültig. Aber er hatte auch die Tiefe ihrer Verwundung empfinden können. Das Verschwinden ihrer Helfer hatte sie mehr mitgenommen, als sie ihm gegenüber zugeben wollte. Vielleicht auch konnte. Sie traute niemanden; er nahm es ihr nicht übel. Zu oft hatte man sie belogen ... betrogen.

Er wollte gerade in sein Auto steigen, als Jarod den Vater des verunglückten Bergsteigers entdeckte. Diesen bedrückten, gebrochenen Mann sehend wurde ihm klar, seine Erkenntnisse erfüllten diesmal nicht all seine Anforderungen. Diesem Vater konnte er nichts schenken. Hier war etwas gerissen, dass er nicht reparieren konnte. Der Mann hatte ein Teil von sich verloren. Einen wichtigen Teil. Sein Sohn war unwiederbringlich tot. Er würde nur langsam wieder auf die Beine kommen. Und niemand konnte ihm dabei zur Seite stehen. Langsam verstand er, was ihn dazu gebracht hatte seine Familie finden zu wollen, warum Miss Parker den vermuteten Tod ihres Vaters schwerer nahm als den bewiesenen ihrer Mutter. Das Band zwischen Eltern und ihren Kindern durfte nicht gewaltsam durchtrennt werden. Es war zu kostbar. Es war einzigartig.

**29. Mai; 11:45**

**Massachusetts, Boston**

**Miss Parkers Hotelzimmer**

In ihr rumorte es. Miss Parkers Äußeres strahlte eisige Ruhe, absolute Selbstsicherheit aus, doch ihr innerstes glich einem Wasserfall. Unermüdlich schienen ihr Weltbild und ihre festen Ziele, die stabilen Punkte ihres Lebens sich zu verschieben. Unaufhaltsam strich ihr die Zeit durch die Finger. Unaufhaltsam stürzte sie hinab. Den schäumenden Abgrund vor Augen. Wie um den Gedanken abzuschütteln zuckte sie zusammen. In ihrem Leben war zu viel schief gelaufen, Miss Parker wusste dies, aber erst seit dem Sprung ihres Vaters ... durchdrang sie dieser Gedanke. Sie begann zu begreifen, wie sehr sich ihre Welt, ihr Leben ... ihre Prioritäten und auch ihr Verhältnis zu anderen Personen verändert hatte. Immer häufiger überlegte sie, was ... wer sie geworden wäre, wenn ihre Mutter mit ihr hätte fliehen können. Wenn sie in einem anderen Umfeld aufgewachsen wäre. Ohne die Geheimnisse, Intrigen. Ohne diesen Hass, die Wut, die unerwiderte Liebe.

**29. Mai; 11:56**

**Delaware, Blue Cove**

**Centre, Lyles Büro**

„Gut, die beiden bleiben also noch eine Weile unter Verschluss. Ich benötige Zeit, ohne dass diese Schnüffler ihre Nase in meine Angelegenheiten stecken." Lyle thronte auf seinem Sessel. Er fühlte sich auch wie ein König. Der Plan funktionierte wie geschmiert.

„Sollen die Gefangenen weiterhin freie Kost und Logis haben?"

„Ja, wir wollen uns doch nicht des Mordes schuldig machen." Ein schmieriges lächeln trat auf seine Lippen.

„Okay. Ich melde mich in zwei Tagen wieder. Und denken Sie an mein Geld. Sie wissen, was passiert, wenn nicht." Sein Gesprächspartner legte auf. Wie liebend gerne hätte er darauf verzichtet zu zahlen und die Quälgeister einfach sterben lassen, aber Raines wollte das nicht. Lyle konnte sich nicht erklären, warum. So wichtig waren die beiden auch nicht für das Centre.

Die riesige Halle wirkte auf viele einschüchternd, was letztlich vermutlich das Ziel des Architekten war. Die meisten Mitarbeiter schenkten ihr keine große Beachtung mehr, wenn sie nur lange genug hier arbeiteten. In der großen Halle des Centres stehend informierte er Raines über sein Gespräch mit ihrem kurzeitigen Angestellten. Lyle bewunderte die Empfangshalle, die Macht, welche von ihr ausging strahlte auf das gesamte Centre ab. Und somit auch auf ihn.

„Sie haben dafür gesorgt, dass Sydney und Broots auch weiterhin festsitzen?" Raines flache Stimme ging in dem hohen Gang fast unter.

„Ich muss lediglich das Honorar überweisen." Sam ging an ihnen vorbei und schaute sich nach ihnen um. Lyle ahnte warum seine Schwester den Sweeper ins Centre zurück geschickt hatte. Er würde jedoch nichts herausfinden, das von Bedeutung wäre. Nicht allein. Nicht, wenn er es verhindern konnte.

„Dann tun Sie das. Ich brauche noch etwas Zeit um die Dateien meines Bruders zu rekonstruieren. Wer hätte gedacht, das sie mit einem Sicherungscode versehen sind." „Wann werden die Techniker es gefunden haben?" Die versteckten Dateien, die sich auf dem Computer seines Onkel befunden hatten, waren für ihn von einer anderen Bedeutung, als für Raines. Sie waren ein Rückhalt, ein Trumpf in diesem Spiel mit versteckten Karten.

„Noch ist nichts gewiss." Mit einem undeutbaren Lächeln verschwand Raines um die nächste Ecke.

**29. Mai; 13:19 **

Massachusetts 

„Sie wird uns nie ... nie finden ... wir werden hier sterben ... ganz langsam ... einfach dahin vegetieren."

Bereits seit Stunden murmelte Broots diese Worte vor sich hin. Sydney wusste, dass er in eine Art Trance verfallen war. Die Angst hatte Broots umgriffen, ihn fest in ihren Würgegriff genommen. Da nutzte kein Beruhigen, kein auf ihn einreden. Er musste damit selbst fertig werden. Seine Angst von innen bezwingen. Sydney wusste all diese Dinge, dennoch fühlte er sich hilflos. Er hätte Broots gern beigestanden; ihm geholfen.

„Syd, wird sie uns hier finden?" Broots regte sich. Er kämpfte sich seinen Weg durch den Schleier der Angst. Sydney hoffte, dass er es schaffen würde.

„Sie wird uns suchen." Er musste ihn beschäftigen, in der Realität festhalten. „Warum nennen Sie mich plötzlich Syd, dass haben Sie doch noch nie getan?"

„Ich dachte wenn wir schon eingesperrt sind, könnten wir auch etwas weniger formell mit einander umgehen." Er hörte den Mann ihm gegenüber in der Dunkelheit schlucken. „War das zu viel?" Broots wie ihn Sydney kannte, eingeschüchtert, sobald man etwa sagte. Ihn etwas fragte.

„Nein. Sie können ruhig bei Syd bleiben. Schließlich kennen wir uns schon seit einigen Jahren." Miss Parker kannte er noch länger und dennoch schien sie nichts zu verbinden außer Erinnerungen.

„Warum blieben Sie nach Jarods Flucht im Centre?" Was? Hatte er sich verhört?

„Jarod benötigte Hilfe von innen." War das alles? Belog er sich damit nicht selbst? „Um ehrlich zu sein." Ein leichtes Seufzen ging ihm über die Lippen. „Ich denke, ich konnte anfangs einfach noch nicht loslassen. Dann war da Miss Parker. Sie benötigte auch Hilfe. Schutz; den ihr Vater ihr nicht geben konnte." Unsicherheit machte sich in ihm breit. Die Bedenken beiseite schiebend betrachtete er Broots durch die Finsternis hindurch. „Aber ich könnte ihnen die selbe Frage stellen." Wenn sie sich unterhielten konnte Broots nicht erneut in seine Angst abdriften. „Weshalb sind Sie im Centre geblieben, nachdem sie erfahren hatten, was das Centre ist. Was hinter dem imposanten Gebäude und den gestriegelten Menschen steckt." Er sah Broots fragend an, obwohl er ihn kaum erkannte. Seltsam, wie der Mensch an Gewohnheiten festhält, auch wenn sie nicht benötigt wurden.

„Denken Sie das Centre hätte mich gehen lassen? Mit allen Geheimnissen, die ich kenne. Den Abgründen, die sich mir in den letzten Jahren aufgetan haben? Nein! Ich habe eine Tochter, an die ich denken muss." Broots klang dabei mehr als ernst, als bedeutete es den Tod aus dem Centre auszuscheiden. Aber hieß es das nicht auch? Waren nicht alle tot, die dem Centre den Rücken zudrehten? Sydney erinnerte sich an die Opfer des Centres. Sie waren entweder physisch oder psychisch tot. Manche durften das Centre verlassen. Durften? Sie wurden gezwungen. Er dachte an Michelle. An das Leben, dass er hätte führen können. Jarod schien der einzige zu sein der dem Centre entgegentrat und nicht von ihm überrollt wurde ...

„Sydney, Sydney!" Erneut schwang Panik in Broots Stimme.

**29. Mai; 13:36**

**Massachusetts, Harvard University**

Herauszufinden, wo Jarod in Boston gewohnt hatte, war nicht leicht. Miss Parker war schon länger klar gewesen, dass sich Jarod nur finden ließ, wenn er das wollte. Oder mit viel Glück und Zufall. Sie hatte vermutlich mit jedem, der sich auf dem Campus befand gesprochen. Versucht herauszubekommen, ob jemand etwas wusste. Allerdings ohne Ergebnis. Keiner seiner Arbeitskollegen ... seiner Bekannten konnte ihr aufschlussreiches über seine Unterkunft verraten. Enttäuscht und wütend trat sie auf die Straße. Diese ständigen Versteckspiele. Erneut fragte sie sich, warum sie noch immer für das Centre Jarod jagte. Warum ging sie nicht einfach nach Europa, wohin ihre Mutter mit ihr gewollt hatte(14)?

Ein heruntergekommener Mann kam auf sie zu. Sie bemerkte ihn nicht. In ihre Gedankengänge vertieft übersah sie ihn und wäre an ihm vorbei gegangen.

„Sind Sie Miss Parker?"

Irritiert schaute sie auf. „Wer will das wissen?" Schnauzte sie den Mann an.

„Das ist unerheblich. Sie suchen doch einen Mann. Jarod, wenn ich mich nicht irre."

Ihr Blick durchbohrte ihn. Sollte dieser verwahrloste Mann etwas über Jarod, über dessen Rückzugsort wissen. „Ja. Und?" Sie glaubte selbst nicht wie gefasst sie klang, wie unberührt.

„Dort werden Sie ihn heute Abend finden." Der Obdachlose gab ihr einen Zettel mit einer Adresse in Boston.

„Warum helfen Sie mir?" Die Frage klang misstrauisch, verstört. Miss Parker ermahnte sich selbst. Sie traute dem ganzem nicht. Sie hatte den bisher nicht einen Hinweis finden können, keine Andeutungen. Nichts. Und jetzt sollte es so einfach sein.

„Weil er mich darum gebeten hat."

Zweifelnd zog sie unwillkürlich die Augenbraue hoch. Nein, das war zu einfach. Erst kein einziger Anhaltspunkt und dann ... dann dies. Ob es diese Adresse überhaupt gab? Wiederholt besah sie sich den Zettel. Sie fand keine anderen Zeichen oder Botschaften auf ihm. Nur die Adresse. Die Sache musste einen Hacken haben. In dem Drang dem Mann über sein Verhältnis zu Jarod und das Treffen auszufragen, sah sie von dem Stück Papier hoch. Er stand nicht mehr vor ihr. Er war verschwunden.

**29. Mai; 12:57**

**Colorado, RMNP**

**Jarods Hütte**

Er verstaute die letzten Dinge in seinem Wagen. Obwohl er nur wenige Tage hier gelebt hatte, fiel ihm der Abschied schwer. Er ging noch einmal in das Blockhaus um zu sehen, ob er etwas vergessen hatte. Die Hütte sah genauso verlassen aus wie bei seiner Übernahme. Vielleicht könnte er irgendwann wieder herkommen. Vielleicht. Es gab so viele vielleicht' s in seinem Leben.

„Du willst doch wohl nicht gehen ohne Dich zu verabschieden?" Die raue Stimme von Bob ertönte. „Da bin ich aber wirklich enttäuscht. Hätte Dich für höflicher gehalten."

„Es eilt. Ein Freund braucht meine Hilfe. Sonst hätte mich natürlich noch einmal gemeldet." Schuldbewusstsein drückte auf ihm.

„Tja dann viel Erfolg." Bob klang wenig überzeugt. Dennoch reichte er Jarod die Hand.

„Danke." Jarod schlug ein und war überrascht in eine Umarmung gezogen zu werden. Von Bob wieder losgelassen, stieg er in sein Auto. Einen vermutlich letzten Blick auf Bob und die Umgebung werfend trat er auf das Gaspedal.

Bob sah Jarod noch kurz hinterher. Sein Blick verdunkelte sich, Betrübnis stand in ihm geschrieben. „Ich hoffe Du wirst die Vergangenheit irgendwann begraben können. Erst wenn Du erkannt hast, dass die Zukunft vor und nicht hinter einem liegt, wirst Du finden was Du suchst." Ein Lächeln ging über sein Gesicht. „Du musst es nur wollen." Mit schweren Schritten ging er den Weg zu seiner Hütte hinauf. Seine Gestalt verlor sich in der Landschaft.

**29. Mai; 17:12**

**Massachusetts, Boston**

Die Adresse gehörte zu einem verlassen Fabrikgebäude. Die Anlage machte einen verwahrlosten, heruntergekommenen Eindruck. Die dunklen Fenster waren eingeschlagen, gespenstisch blickten die toten Augen des Gebäudes sie an. Miss Parker fröstelte. Sie bereute auf Sam verzichten zu müssen. Entschlossen trat sie auf das Haupttor zu. Es war nicht verschlossen. Die schwere Tür zur Seite schiebend gelangte sie in das Gebäude. Ein Gewölbe erstreckte sich über ihrem Kopf. Trotz des zur Zeit warmen Klimas stand die Kälte in dem Gemäuer. Miss Parker folgte dem Gang. Er führte sie in einen großen Saal. Die Größe und Leere des Gebäudes wirkte befremdlich. Vor ihr schien sich eine surreale Kulisse aufgebaut zu haben. Eine bedrückende Stille lag über dem Raum. Wie konnte Jarod hier wohnen ... hier leben? Ihr Blick wanderte über die Wände hin zu einer Tür. Bedächtig schritt sie auf diese zu. Eine alte Bürotür. Wahrscheinlich die zum Büro des ehemaligen Fabrikleiters. Die Waffe umständlich aus dem Holster ziehend öffnete sie die Tür. In Erwartung sah sie um die Ecke. Nichts. Kein Jarod. Nur ein spartanisch eingerichtetes Zimmer. Seltsam. Seine Unterkünfte hatten nie etwas persönliches. Sie waren verwohnt, abgenutzt, vom häufigem Gebrauch gekennzeichnet, doch ihnen fehlte immer Charakter. Sie waren nur mit wenigen Dinge eingerichtet. Nur für seine Zwecke gedacht. Zum Schlafen und Arbeiten. Seine Zimmer zeigten sich stets anders, doch waren sie sich ähnlicher, als er selbst es vermuten würde. Miss Parker fiel auf, dass Syd nie ein Wort darüber verloren hatte. ‚_Hielt er es für unerheblich? Symbolisierte nicht ein gemütliche Einrichtung nicht ein Zuhause? Gab eine Wohnung nicht die Persönlichkeit eines Menschen wider? Spiegelte sein Ich ... Was geht es dich an' _Die Smith'n Wesson sichernd setzte sie sich auf einen Sessel.

(13) IotH – In P2001 schickt Raines Miss Parker und Jarod ein Bild ihrer Mütter. Im Hintergrund ist eine Mauer und ein obskures Zeichen zu erkennen. In The Isle of the Haunted findet Jarod heraus, dass es sich um das Symbol der Vespusians handelt, einen Geheimbund, der Anfang des 19. Jahrhunderts in Boston ansässig war. Jarod findet es an der Mauer einer Sportbar wieder.

(14) II 20 – Miss Parker bekommt von Jarod Briefe ihrer Mutter, die sie Miss Parker geschrieben hat. In einem steht, dass sie mit ihrer Tochter nach Europa gehen will.


End file.
